Three weddings and a funeral
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: Death, marriage and kids, what will happen to the former rangers next! Please R&R!
1. A sad day!

Three weddings and a funeral  
  
Disclaimer : Didn't steal the title from that film because that was four weddings, I don't own any of the characters Saban owns them. There said it.  
  
Couples : Rocky/Kim, Aisha/Adam and Billy/Trini  
  
Authors notes : Kim and Adam's characters have changed slightly, Adam is more open with his feelings and Kim never dated Tommy. I never really liked Tommy but I put him in here because I needed a death. But the rangers were good friends with him. By the way all the rangers are now about 19/20 years old.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Six adults sat around a table in their favorite hangout 'The youth center'. Everyone was dressed in black and had solemn faces. There wasn't much talking but then again they needn't chat as they all knew what eachother was thinking.  
  
It was the day of Tommy's funeral. Tommy had been killed when he had been driving back home from University to celebrate Billy and Trini's engagement. He was driven off the road by a drunk driver who had never stopped when Tommy crashed into the tree. The police hadn't yet found who it had been driving, but it was very doubtful they would as there were no witnesses. Tommy was the only one who had wanted to move away to college whilst everyone else had got into Angel Grove University.  
  
Tommy's parents had asked for either Billy or Kimberly to give the eulogy as they had known Tommy the longest. Kim and Billy talked about it and had decided that they both should do it. They had worked days on end trying to come up with something that they knew Tommy would have liked.  
  
"What time is it"? Kim asked for the fifth time that morning.  
  
"Ten thirty". Someone answered.  
  
"We'd best get going"! Billy stood and went to pay Ernie for the drinks.  
  
All the way to the cemetery everyone was silent. They didn't know what to say to eachother to make them feel better. Kim had gone pale and Billy couldn't stop fussing with his suite.  
  
As they followed the coffin into the church, Kim clutched Billy's hand as they had to walk in together instead of walking with Trini or Rocky as they were giving the eulogy. The ceremony was simple and nice, they sung some of the songs Tommy loved most then came the time for the eulogy. Kim and Billy stood and walked slowly to the stand.  
  
"Thomas Oliver, was a friend to all, he was there for anyone who needed him, he was a true hero". Kim spoke her voice shaking as tears streamed down her face. "He never judged anyone, he loved to make people smile, I only wish he was here today to make us all smile". Kim broke down in tears  
  
"I first met Tommy when he moved here with his parents over 6 years ago. Even then he made friends instantly, his smile was infectious, he brought so much happiness with him no matter where he went. He cared about everyone and everything, he was the first to think about other people before himself, he would rather undergo so much pain in order to help another, but I think the one thing that will stay with me for the rest of my life is the fact that I was so fortunate to be able to say that I was a friend of his". Billy said proudly.  
  
"We all have separate memories of Tommy, and I know mine will be with me always, I can remember when I was feeling ill but he dragged me along to the karoke night and to cheer me up he got up and sang Always look on the brightside of life, he actually got everyone to join in, that's the thing I will always remember about him, he would make a fool of himself to make someone laugh, and he knew it but he didn't care". Kim reminisced tears streaming down her face.  
  
"You know I think we all know Tommy would hate this, he'd want us to smile and remember him how he was not of today, if he was here now he'd be laughing at us all sat here mourning him, I think we owe him by singing the song he always sung when anyone felt sad. 'Always look on the bright side of life'". Billy said as he and Kim stepped down.  
  
After singing the last song everyone followed the coffin out to it's final resting place, Tommy's parents had decided that everyone if so wished could throw a hand full of soil into the grave and say a little message. All the rangers had decided to throw the soil at the same time.  
  
"Sleep well our White Tiger, we'll see you again soon". They all said as the tossed the soil. Everyone had no idea why they had called him their White Tiger but had guessed that it was his nickname.  
  
Later that afternoon everyone had changed and had returned to the youth center. Tommy's parents had thanked Billy and Kim so much for speaking and how hard it must have been for them and that they hoped that they wouldn't stop coming round to visit them as they thought of all the gang as family been as Tommy spent most of his time with them.  
  
"You know, Tommy would hate us for just moping around like this, he'd want us to be getting on with our lives". Trini said getting fed up with the silence.  
  
"I think we should just get on with planning your wedding or something, Tommy would have wanted that". Kim said to Trini and Billy. All the ex rangers agreed.  
So what do you think, I wasn't that cruel to Tommy was I. What did you think? Please R&R to let me what you think. I would really appreciate it. 


	2. A girls day in!

Disclaimer : I don't own any characters - Saban owns them.  
Chapter 2  
  
Trini, Aisha and Kim sat around Trini and Billy's apartment chatting over Wedding plans. The guys were downtown searching for somewhere to buy so that Rocky and Adam could open a Dojo.  
  
"So where do you want your wedding then"? Aisha asked pouring everyone a glass of wine.  
  
"I think I want it in a registry office, I mean Billy and I are both from different cultures so it wouldn't be fair if I expected him to marry me in Vietnamese style". Trini said thoughtfully.  
  
"Trini, trust me, Billy wouldn't care how he married you as long as you get married". Kim laughed.  
  
"Do you want a big or small wedding"? Aisha asked.  
  
"Smallish but not too small". Trini answered.  
  
I've got it"? Kim declared.  
  
"What". Both Trini and Aisha said at once.  
  
"Why don't you have it at the command center". Kim laughed as 2 pillows where thrown at her.  
  
"No I think, it has to be somewhere special to me and Billy". Trini mused.  
  
"How about the first place you met". Aisha said her eyes becoming wide.  
  
"Yeah I could go for that, we met at the big old oak tree in the park, Billy used to read his books there because it was always quiet and I used to go there to think, especially just after my Aunt died".  
  
"Ok now we've got the ceremony sorted what about the reception". Kim asked.  
  
"Well I think Billy wants it where is parents had theirs which was at the Royal something hotel". Trini stated.  
  
"Arr that's' so sweet, I'd be lucky if Adam actually proposed". Aisha said pouring everyone another glass.  
  
"You'd be lucky, at least Adam's actually asked you to move in with him when he's got this Dojo thing up and running, If and when Rocky gets married he'll probably expect to stay living at home so he wouldn't have to pay for anything and for his Mom's cooking". Kim giggled as the girls agreed with her.  
  
"Well Adam knows that if we get married we're having a beach ceremony then the reception in a posh manor house or something". Aisha laughed at her own assertiveness.  
  
"Oh no, I want a traditional white wedding with everything". Kim spoke up.  
  
A few hours later the guys walked into Billy and Trini's house to find the girls lounging all over the 2 sofa's and chairs with six bottles of wine sat on the coffee table. The girls were quite tipsy and were laughing that much they didn't hear the guys walk in and they didn't even notice when the guys stood in the doorway watching them tell eachother secrets like they were thirteen again. Finally Kim looked up to notice the 3 young men stood watching them with huge smirks on their faces.  
  
"Oh hey guys, wanna join us". Kim swung the seventh bottle that was half full at them.  
  
"Err no thanks Kim, I think you've had enough as it is". Rocky said taking the bottle from her.  
  
"Hey we'll stop when we've had enough". Aisha said snatching the bottle back and giggling like a little girl when Rocky hadn't noticed until she had snatched it from him.  
  
"Fine Sha, hey guys do you want a fry up or something because I'm starving". Adam said loudly over pronouncing Fry. "With lovely juicy bacon and sausages with tomato's". He carried on seeing how the girls faces started to pale.  
  
"Fine, you win". Trini said standing a litte wobbly followed by Aisha and Kim who quickly tidied the bottles away then grabbed there things and thanked Trini for the evening.  
  
Adam and Rocky jumped into Adam's car followed by the still giggling girls. Kim and Aisha lived together in an apartment where the guys stayed quite often but Rocky opted out of it tonight because he had the slight feeling that he would be hearing the flush go all night. Adam soon decided to go home as well when he realized what Rocky meant. They dropped the two off and then went home themselves.  
So what do you think then. I am going to be changing the 1st chapter around slightly because I got a review saying that there wasn't enough emotion in the eulogy. They were totally right. I realized it when I read it again. 


	3. The surprises!

Disclaimer : I don't own any characters so there.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kim and Aisha were sat in the living room the next morning, sipping at ice cold glasses of water. Their heads were pounding and as Rocky had predicted the toilet had, had a busy night. Adam and Rocky said that they would be picking them up around eleven and it was now ten thirty.  
  
"How much did we drink yesterday"? A groggy Kim spoke.  
  
"It must have been enough, my head feels as though something is hitting it with a sledge hammer". Aisha replied holding the glass or water to her head.  
  
"Remind me never to drink again"! Kim told Aisha. "You know Rocky and Adam are going to be so smug today, they told us to stop and we were actually going to carry on, imagine how much worse we'd feel if we had have drunk more".  
  
Aisha and Kim mused at the thought for a while laying down on the sofa's and dozing. Just then the boys walked in with huge morning fresh smiles on their faces.  
  
"Good morning girls, and how are we feeling today"? Rocky beamed at the pathetic site of his girlfriend and one of his best friends.  
  
"Adam, you're closest, hit him for me, will you"! Kim said without even opening her eyes.  
  
After about half an hour of coaxing them to get ready they finally got into Adam's car. The boys as a surprise blindfolded them.  
  
"Why are we blindefolded"? Aisha asked for the both of them.  
  
"You'll have to wait". Adam said devilishly. Suddenly pulling the car to a halt and jumping out to open the door for Aisha. Rocky did the same for Kim. They walked them up to the door where Adam unlocked what sounded like a big metal door.  
  
Suddenly without warning the Adam and Rocky each picked their girlfriend up and began to climb some stairs, once they got to the top Adam went in one direction and Rocky went in the other.  
  
"You can put me down you know, I can walk"! Kim said.  
  
"Oh yeah an have you moan". Rocky said. When he got into the big room he steadily put Kim down on her feet. "Ok you can look now". Rocky said lifting the blindfold gently.  
  
Kim blinked to adjust her eyes then glanced around her at the room, it was decorated modernly with cream and terracotta colours all over the walls.  
  
"What's this"? Kim said turning back to Rocky.  
  
"This Kim is what we call a room in a building". Rocky said sarcastically.  
  
"Rocky".. Kim wailed.  
  
"This Madam". He bent down on one knee making Kim's eyes widen, "Is our new home, that is if you want it to be". He carried on as he held a key up at her.  
  
"YES". Kim said taking the key from him and giving him a huge hug and kiss.  
  
"Thank God cos I've already bought it". Rocky sighed as Kim smacked his shoulder then kissed him again.  
  
"Well, Can I just ask you one thing"? Kim said smiling.  
  
"Shoot".  
  
"Where the hell am I"?  
  
"You are now above the new White Falcon Dojo and Gymnastics studio with added juice bar". Rocky said taking her by the hand and walking her back down all the stairs into the main room.  
  
"White Falcon, am I guessing this place is named after Tommy".  
  
"Yeah, me and Adam decided it should be named after Tommy because he was going to be a joint owner".  
  
The room was huge, with plain white washed walls, Rocky explained that the juice bar was going to be in the far corner with the thew gymnastics in the other corner and the floor that could be used for gymnastics and karate was in the middle. Near the juice bar was going to be the ring for matches. It sounded perfect.  
  
( ( (  
  
"Adam, do you wanna just tell me where we are going and what's with all the secrecy"? Aisha wiggled in Adam's arms.  
  
"God you aren't very patient are you". Adam joked.  
  
"Just hurry already"!  
  
"Okay Okay, where here, BUT don't take the blindfold off just yet". Adam ordered.  
  
"Why, what are you going to do to me"? Aisha began to worry just a little.  
  
"Take your blindfold off now". Adam said.  
  
Aisha opened her eyes to see Adam knelt on one knee infront of her. "Adam". She gasped.  
  
"Aisha Campbell will you marry me". Adam said praying inside that she'd say yes.  
  
"Oh Adam, of course I'll marry you". Aisha knelt infront of him and kissed him before he opened the little burgundy box revealing a ring for her then slipping it on her finger.  
  
"I know it fits because I asked Kim to try and borrow one of your rings for the size". Adam said. "And Mrs Park to be this is your new home, we're going to be living in this wonderful green apartment above our very own Dojo, gymnastics and juice bar". Adam's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Adam, this is more than I ever dreamed off. BUT". Aisha let it drift  
  
"What". Adam panicked.  
  
"This decor has got to go". Aisha laughed. Soon joined by Adam.  
  
( ( (  
  
Back downstairs, Rocky was showing Kim around when Adam and Aisha caught them up.  
  
"Kim". Aisha said running up to her and wiggling her wedding finger with the ring on at her.  
  
"No, Congratulations". Kim said as soon as she saw the ring. "An look what I've got". Kim showed her the key as they boith hugged eachother jumping up and and down in eachothers arms.  
So what'd you think then! I know it ain't perfect, but it's only a story, I would just like to thank Dagmar Buse and Hartfelt for their wonderful reviews. 


	4. A hectic week!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for Melissa and Anthony  
Chapter 4  
  
The next few days were hectic, the news of Adam and Aisha's engagement spread like wildfire among their friends and the news that Rocky had actually asked Kim to move in with him was a complete shock as no-one expected him to leave home because of his mothers brilliant cooking. The Dojo was just about up and running, there was just bits of equipment they were still waiting to be delivered.  
  
There had been a slight problem with who was going to run the juice bar but trusty old Ernie who had been working for the new manager of the old Youth center and kindly offered them his services. Rocky and Adam had given him sole responsibility of the juice bar and told him he could do anything he wanted wth it.  
  
Kim had decided that she wanted to teach special gymnastics as well as main stream and Aisha had offered to help her with the special gymnastics as well as the two classes Trini was going to run a week. Billy had decided he wanted to help by doing their books for them and doing odd jobs around the place when he wasn't at work.  
  
As for the apartments upstairs, Aisha and Kim were helping eachother out with the decorating and moving in. Kim and Rocky were happy with the décor but needed some furniture, whereas Aisha and Adam hated their décor and had changed the colour from green to lilac and cream. Aisha was having most of the furniture from Kim and hers apartment as it was almost all plain and would go better.  
  
It had taken them all a long hard week to get the second youth center as they called it up and running and an even longer week to get moved into the apartments. Inbetween getting everything right with their new homes, Aisha and Kim had been helping Trini choose wedding dresses as well as book the catering, cars and venues for the ceremony and reception.  
  
Finally on Saturday evening Rocky and Kim wandered upstairs after finishing off their jobs in the youth center. Aisha and Adam were having a meal at some fancy restaurant with his parents and her's to break the news of the engagement officially. Rocky and Kim plonked down on the sofa and curled up with eachother.  
  
"Oh boy, I don't know how much more of this I can take, it feels like we've been decorating and setting up for years". Kim moaned.  
  
"I know, but It'll all be worth it when we're up and running". Rocky kissed her forehead.  
  
"But then after we're open we have Billy and Trini's wedding then Adam and Aisha's wedding will be next and all the things Trini is having to organise, God don't ever ask me to marry you, there's too much to organise". Kim joked.  
  
"And who say's I was going to ask you"? Rocky teased.  
  
"Well who say's I was expecting you to, I was just warning you incase you decided to surprise me like Adam did to Sha". Kim teased back. Rocky started tickling her and then chased her into the bedroom.  
  
( ( (  
  
Aisha and Adam were sat next to eachother and their parents. They had just begun their drinks and their parents chatted easily with eachother. Aisha nudged Adam with her foot and as he turned to see what was up he immediaty knew that she thought it was time mention the engagement.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Mrs Campbell, Mr Campbell, Me and Aisha need to tell you something". Adam began grabbing Aisha's hand.  
  
"Oh Jesus, Aisha I hope you aren't going to tell me your pregnant". Mr Campbell said his face paling.  
  
"No Daddy, just listen to Adam". Aisha said sternly warning him of no more interruptions.  
  
"Erm, I've asked Aisha to marry me and she said Yes". Adam said quickly screwing his face up waiting for a big outburst from her parents.  
  
"Why, that's wonderful, congratulations you two"! Aisha's mother said leaning hugging her daughter then Adam.  
  
"That's' brilliant news". Adams' dad said smacking is son on the back and laughing.  
  
As Aisha expected her mother would ask her all the questions she hadn't even thought about yet like had they decided on a date, what kind of dress did she want and where she wanted to get married.  
  
* * *  
  
Billy and Trini were sat around the dining room table with organised piles of paper spread around them.  
  
"Billy, who are you having as your best man"? Trini asked beginning to write what looked like a guest list.  
  
"I was thinkin of having two, Rocky and Adam". Billy replied. "Who are you having as bridesmaids"?  
  
"Well I want Kim and Aisha with your cousin Melissa as a flower girl". Trini replied. "Who shall we have as page boy"?  
  
"Well I think Anthony because if Melissa is flower girl he will feel left out if he isn't part of anything". Billy observed.  
  
"Yep, that works out". Trini said carrying on writing.  
  
Trini and Billy quickly got onto the guest list, there was only nearly one and half months left until the wedding day.  
Okay what do you think of this one then. Please let me know if you want anything in particular adding. I can't thank anyone for reviewing the last chapter as no one has yet. Please R&R though. 


	5. Hen and Stag nights!

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters apart from Melissa and Anthony who I very smartly made up.  
  
Authors notes : I've fast forwarded one and half months because there wasn't very much I could have wrote about in the lead up to the wedding. So the beginning is of the day before the wedding which is twenty eighth of August.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Ok sweetie, I'll see you at the church tomorrow"! Trini said softly and nervously as she kissed Billy then left with Kim and Aisha to have facials then get ready for their hen night.  
  
Kim and Aisha had planned a wild night in at the Dojo with loads of girls that they still saw from school. They had bought loads of booze, some of which they had asked Ernie to make smoothies out of to start them off without Trini knowing. They had also planned a striper dressed as a firemen. This was going to be one fun night.  
  
The boys had planned something a little different. They knew Billy wouldn't go for a striper so that was out, they had just decided to take him clubbing until the early hours of the morning when Adam, Rocky and Billy would crawl back to Billy and Trini's place.  
  
"Ya nervous"? Kim teased.  
  
"Nah, Why should I be, I'm marrying the man I love"! Trini replied trying to sound calm.  
  
"Yeah but just think about all those people watching". Aisha joined in.  
  
"You aren't going to make me nervous you know, All I can think about is the promises I'm going to make to Billy". Trini argued, making herself feel better.  
  
"Ok, we believe you". Kim lied, she knew Trini was nervous but it was no good teasing her further as she was trying to convince herself she wasn't nervous.  
  
The girls walked into the health spa and booked in. They were booked in for a massage and facial.  
  
"Oh, this is so relaxing". Aisha said soothed.  
  
"I think we're going to have to do this more often". Kim replied.  
  
"Definitely". Trini said relaxed more than ever.  
  
"How's bout every other week". Aisha said dying to book her next appointment.  
  
"Yeah but we might not be able to manage it once the Dojo's open". Kim pointed out.  
  
"It's a shame one of us can't get married every week". Trini joked.  
  
"We should open one of these at the Dojo". Aisha startled herself with the idea.  
  
"Yeah but how many teenagers would use it. Not many. I definitely think we should try and come as regular as possible". Kim said.  
  
Back at Billy and Trini's house, Adam and Rocky were trying to help Billy choose the right attire been as he had no idea where they were taking him, though he hoped it wasn't going to be somewhere like a strip joint.  
  
"The girls won't get Trini too drunk will they"? Billy asked as he pulled all of his shirts out of his closet.  
  
"Billy, just stop worrying about the girls, they'll be fine, I mean come on Trini is pretty sensible". Rocky said trying to put him at ease.  
  
"It's the other two you gotta be worried about". Adam whispered in Rocky's ear laughing. Rocky laughed back.  
  
After picking between the boring shirts that took up Billy's closet, It was decided on a pair of black pants and blue shirt. Whilst Billy was in the shower Adam and Rocky got themselves ready and then Rocky disappeared somewhere to collect Billy's surprise. He and Adam had organized with eachother about picking the surprise up, that was after Kim had sent for it, which had been rather difficult as it took rather a lot of secrets which Rocky wasn't too good at keeping.  
  
The music had finally started at about eight o clock and the girls were having a marvelous time dancing and enjoying the drinks Ernie had made not knowing what was in them though. Suddenly the music turned down and Hot Chocolates Sexy thing came on.  
  
"Trini, from us to you". Kim shouted as she stepped aside. Then a male dressed in a firemen's uniform walked in.  
  
"You didn't". Trini said bursting into laughter as she watched the striper make his way over to her then pull her out of her seat then dance around her. When he finally striped down to his underwear he pushed a bottle into Trini's hand which read baby lotion. At this the girls started chanting her name wanting her to start to rub it on his body. The laughing and screaming filled the large room.  
  
Billy was finally finished getting ready, he had taken nearly an hour, he wasn't the 'I need to look good' kind of person but Adam had told him to take is time so as well as getting ready he had written on the calendar, that Kim had made at the beginning of the year of some pictures she had of mainly himself and Trini and one of the original gang and one of the gang now, that he was getting married tomorrow to the woman of his dreams.  
  
"Where's Rocky"? Billy asked as he walked down the stairs to see Adam waiting for him.  
  
"Er, He's meeting us at the party". Adam quickly said.  
  
"Why"? Billy kept asking questions which made Adam nervous.  
  
"He forgot something and he also went to check on the girls so that you wouldn't worry about Trini all night". Adam thought quick on his feet.  
  
"Oh ok". Billy replied happily.  
  
So what do you think, I know this chapter is pretty short but I want to keep you in suspense. It won't be too long I promise. I'd like to thank NixhexIzaCutie for her review on the last chapter. Keep reviewing please. 


	6. The surprise arrives!

Disclaimer : Yet again I don't own anything, just borrowing them, they are owned by Saban except Melissa and Anthony who I just made up.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Rocky got out of the car and walked into the massive complex. He glanced at a sheet of paper then up and the big electronic notice boards. "Gate A6". He said to himself. Then he looked at the time Kim had written then at his watch. "Shit, I'm late". He said beginning to run.  
  
He ran through whole airport, dodging people as he went. Finally her reached gate A6 and there was no-one to be seen. He glanced around for the nearest help desk. When he spotted one he jogged over to it.  
  
"Excuse me Ma'am but has the flight from Geneva landed yet". Rocky panted.  
  
"Yes sir, It landed about 15 minutes ago". She replied politely  
  
"Thanks". Rocky replied turning and beginning to walk away. Then suddenly he spotted what he had been rushing for. He began to run again so as not to lose them once again. "JASON, ZACK". He hollered just loud enough for them to hear and turn round.  
  
"Hey Rock man, Where ya been". Zack said smiling.  
  
"Hey, sorry guys, We were struggling to help Billy sort out his outfit". Rocky gasped.  
  
"It's ok man, but if we don't hurry, we'll miss the ceremony". Jason joked.  
  
"Ok haha, So you guys have a choice, you can either hide out until tomorrow in mine and Kim's apartment or you can join Billy's stag do". Rocky said.  
  
"Whoa whoa, You and Kim have an apartment"? Zack asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, we live above the Dojo now". Rocky replied ignoring or not realizing Zack and Jason's shock.  
  
"Kim never said anything". Jason said. "Last time we knew she was living with Aisha".  
  
"Oh yeah, well there's two apartments above the Dojo so Kim moved in with me and Aisha moved in with Adam who also proposed". Rocky caught them up on the gossip.  
  
"Cool, I wonder why Kim didn't let us know, that's not like her"! Zack said mainly to Jason.  
  
"She's been real busy lately helping Trini and then sorting her own gymnastics thing up in the Dojo, none of us have stopped". Rocky said unlocking the car.  
  
On the way Zack and Jason decided that it would only be fair to surprise both Trini and Billy at the same time. Rocky sneaked them up the fire escape to prevent Trini seeing them. When they got into the apartment Rocky told them that he'd just go and tell Kim that they were here.  
  
Rocky ran down the stairs hoping that he'd be able to just grab Kim without being noticed by too many girls. As it were he managed to sneak along the side of the wall and grab Kim's arm and drag her outside at the same time noticing that they had hired a striper for Trini, luckily for Rocky he was just packing up.  
  
"What's up"? Kim asked not yet drunk.  
  
"Jason and Zack are upstairs, they want to surprise Trini and Billy tomorrow". Rocky rushed knowing he needed to get to Billy's stag do before he began to suspect big time.  
  
"Oh ok, I'll go grab some drinks for them then go up and see them". Kim answered. "and you have a good time ok". She said as he pecked her on the cheek and sped away.  
  
Kim walked back into the main room and walked over to the bar where all the drinks were stacked on the counter. She grabbed a couple of beers and headed back to the stairs.  
  
"And where are you going with those drinks". A very drunk Aisha asked as she lolled on her.  
  
"I'm just going to put the in the refrigerator for us later ok". Kim replied quickly knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep Jason and Zack and Zack a secret while she was as loony as she was.  
  
"Okay". She screeched and danced off.  
  
Kim ran up the stairs hoping that Trini wouldn't follow. When she got to the top she knew she had loads of time before Trini would find her, but the last time Kim had seen her she was in no fit state to be climbing more than 1 step. Kim burst through the front door of her apartment.  
  
"Hey guys, How are you"? She flung herself into a hug Zack and Jason.  
  
"Yeah we're not bad and by the looks of this place you're not either". Zack joked.  
  
"Here". Kim pushed the cans into their arms. "Anyhow, The bathrooms down the hall and the 2 spare rooms are next to the bathroom, Help yourself to anything in the fridge and TV's there. I gotta dash because even though Trini's outta her mind Aisha might follow me and been as she's as pissed as a fart she won't be able to keep you guys a secret". Kim quickly pecked each of them on the cheek and ran out of the door and back downstairs.  
  
"That's our Kim, thorough as ever". Zack laughed a he opened his can and lounged on the sofa.  
  
"You got that right". Jason sat with his can as he reached for the remote and turned the TV on.  
  
So what you think? Let us know! Please R&R 


	7. The end of the Hen and Stag nights!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except Anthony and Melissa.  
  
Chapter 6  
Finally the last guests disappeared leaving Kim to drag Aisha and Trini up the stairs to get a good nights rest before tomorrows event of Billy and Trini's marriage. It had been a fun filled evening and it seeemed that everyone had enjoyed themselves compared to the mess they had left behind. The striper had left all the girls in a very giddy mood and it seemed the only one of them not at least slightly drunk was Kim.  
  
"Oh boy", Kim said as she tried to wake the very dozy Aisha up. "C'mon girl, at least help me out". Kim said eventually managing to get Aisha standing but not bearing ver much weight on her own feet. Slowly as Kim began to walk aisha seemed to walk with her but leaning on the already struggling Kim.  
  
After about 10 minutes of struggling and dragging, Kim reached it to the top of the stairs panting and puffing. She quickly dragged Aisha into her own bed then returned to her own apartment to get some help.  
  
"Hey guys, I could really use you". Kim shouted as she walked into the apartment to find Jason asleep and Zack watching this action movie.  
  
"Why what's up"? Zack said his eyes still glued to the screen.  
  
"I need you to help me get Trini up the stairs". Kim said catching her breath.  
  
"I'm coming". Zack said finally getting up and following Kim downstairs.  
  
When they got downstairs Zack couldn't resist a little look around. Then he and Kim picked the sleeping Trini up and managed to carry her upstairs and into Aisha and Adam's spare room.  
  
"Man how much did she have to drink". Zack asked as he laid her down on the bed.  
  
"God only knows, she had quite a few of those smoothies Ernie made with alcohol in then a few glasses of wine". Kim laughed as she pulled the sheets over Trini and then went and did the same for Aisha.  
  
Zack and Kim went back into her apartment and sat on the sofa with some chips and drinks - in Kim's case it was a coffee. They had a long chat about what each of them had been up to and what plans they had for the future.  
Back at Billy's apartment Adam and Rocky were slightly drunk but not so that they couldn't walk. Billy had had a few drinks and had managed to enjoy himself even though clubbing wasn't really his scene.  
  
"So brain boy, did you enjoy yourself"? Adam asked just a little giddy.  
  
"Yeah sure, Thanks for a good night guys". Billy thanked them as he went and made them all a coffee to help sober them up a little. Whilst he was making it he could here Adam and rocky whispering loudly and giggling like two littlew school boys. "What are you two whispering about". Billy questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing", they both replied quickly trying as hard as they could to keep straight faces.  
  
"Ok". Billy replied simply knowing that he would find out eventually.  
  
After drinking their coffee's the three began to doze and eventually Billy walked slowly upstairs leaving Adam and Rocky to fight over the sofa and chairs.  
  
Ok I know this one is rather short but there wasn't much to say in this chapter. So I hope you enjoyed it and a great big thankyou to everyone who have reviewed so far. 


	8. Getting ready for the big day!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything other than Melissa and Anthony.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kim woke up that morning to hear a loud banging on the door. She glanced at the clock that shone six thirty am. She sighed and slowly stumbled outta bed.  
  
"I'm coming". She yelled as she glanced around for the keys.  
  
"Who the hell is that, this time in a mornin". Jason walked sleepily out of his room.  
  
"Shh, get back in there". Kim pushed him back into his room. Then opened the door to see a pale Trini. "What's wrong"? Kim asked a little concerned.  
  
"I need some aspirin".! Trini stated walking past her to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh thank God, I thought you were going to tell me that you'd changed your mind about getting married". Kim sighed with relief.  
  
"No course not, I love Billy and I want to marry him". Trini replied as she threw the tablets to the back of her mouth and washed them down with a glass of water. "So you coming to help me get ready or are you gonna sit round here all morning". Trini asked pleasantly as she began to make her way back around to Aisha's.  
  
"Yeah me and my aspirin are coming in 5 minutes, let me just throw some clothes on". Kim answered trying to buy some time.  
  
"Ok, I'm sure Aisha will be ready for your aspirin". Trini said wondering away.  
  
"Right". Kim said to herself as she made her way to Jason's room and opened the door. "Sorry about that but that was Trini".  
  
"It's ok". Jase replied wandering to the kitchen.  
  
"Look as I told you guys last night, treat this place as your home, I've gotta go round to Aisha's". Kim dashed into her room then round to Aisha's.  
Billy was running round the house like a man possessed. Adam and Rocky sat laughing as they watched him panic about everything.  
  
"Will you just calm down man, why you so nervous". Rocky laughed again.  
  
"What if she changes her mind"? Billy said  
  
"Who Trini, nah she wouldn't ever dream about changing her mind, she loves you too much man". Adam tried comforting.  
  
"She could though, she might be changing her mind this very minute". Billy carried on panicking now pacing the room.  
  
"Billy, will you just sit down, there's one of two things that she will be doing this very minute, firstly getting ready and being so excited that she's throwing up every five seconds OR she's worrying about you changing your mind". Rocky said finally finishing laughing and trying to calm him. Eventually, they managed to get him to calm down and eat something. Then they all began getting themselves ready, fighting for the shower along the way.  
  
"Ok Trini, you've got half an hour left, your make up and hair is done, all that's left to do is to get your dress on". Aisha said butterflies in her own stomach. She hadn't been as hung over as Trini.  
  
"I'll be back in 5 minutes, I'm just going to get something". Kim said disappearing for the second time that morning.  
  
"Where's she off to again"? Aisha questioned as she helped Trini pick her dress up off the bed.  
  
"I dunno, She'll not be long though, knowing Kim she's probably ringing Rocky to check that they haven't burnt the house or something making breakfast". Trini replied as she took her trousers and sweat pants off.  
  
Kim rushed back to her own apartment knowing she only had half an hour to get Jason and Zack out of the apartment and finish getting herself ready.  
  
"Right you two, it's now or never". She hissed as she grabbed a small box that she had been meaning to grab anyway.  
  
"Which way"? Zack asked realizing that this was a one in a million moment to get out of the way before Trini suspected anything. They had been mega quiet all morning just incase Trini or Aisha could hear them but as it was they had had music blearing out of the sound system all morning.  
  
"Down the fire escape, quick". Kim said as she pushed open the door for them and watched them run down the metal steps. Then she ran back to Aisha's apartment locking the front door behind her.  
  
"Where you been"? Aisha asked as Kim walked back into the room.  
  
"Just to fetch these". Kim handed Trini the small box.  
  
"Kim what's this"? Trini asked tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Well every girl needs something old, new, borrowed and new", Kim replied.  
  
Trini opened the box to find Billy's old blue communicator which symbolized something old, blue and borrowed and a necklace that had been broken into 3 pieces. "Kim, thankyou". Trini said giving her friend a big hug.  
  
"The necklace is to replace the one we had when we were younger, Btu this time it's for three of us". Kim carried on handing Aisha part of the necklace and receiving another massive hug from the both of them.  
  
"How'd you borrow Billy's communicator". Aisha asked finally as the girls finished crying.  
  
"Well, I had to go to the bathroom about 10 times each time looking around Billy's old desk in your study, I had a feeling it would be there, he seemed to keep all his old ranger stuff there". Kim laughed.  
  
"Oh I remember that day, it was just after Billy proposed and you kept going to the toilet, we all thought you'd lost your marbles or that you'd got a very weak bladder". Trini and Aisha laughed.  
  
"As soon as you told us that you were getting married, I immediately thought of it and knew I had to find it soon incase I couldn't get the chance to look later on". Kim giggled.  
  
"God that was about a year ago". Aisha reminisced.  
  
"Yeah and look, one of my girls is all grown up". Kim sounded all motherly which brought tears in all their eyes.  
  
"Billy come on, If your not down in 5 minutes were going without you and it wouldn't look that good if Trini beats you". Rocky shouted upstairs to Billy who seemed to be checking his tux every five seconds.  
  
"Alright, alright I'm coming. How'd I look you guys"? Billy asked.  
  
"You look like a guy who's gonna miss his own wedding". Adam said glancing at his watch. With that Adam, Rocky and Billy raced out of the house and jumped into the limo which was waiting out front.  
  
Once at the large marquee that had been erected in the park, the guys began welcoming and thanking people for coming. All the woman seemed to have massive hats that made their heads look tiny and the men just seemed to be following their partners around. Rocky looked up just in time to see Zack and Jason walking up the path. He quickly nudged Adam who immediately went to Billy's side and distracted him while Rocky rounded Zack and Jason quickly into the marquee.  
  
"Ok Trini, you ready". Kim asked as she placed the veil over her face and stood back to see her best friend stood in a long white gown, with long sleeves and a plunging neck line.  
  
"As I'll ever be". Trini smiled looking at one old best friend and a new one who were dressed in Chinese style dresses about knee length.  
  
"Let's hit the road". Aisha almost screamed as she and the girls walked slowly barefooted down the stairs.  
  
On the way to the park Kim quickly rang Rocky's cell phone to let him know they were definitely on their way so he could get everyone inside in time for their arrival.  
Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I took so long but half way through I was having a little difficulty(Writers block if you like). Also about the dresses because I'm not one who's very interested in wedding dresses I just had to put it simply so I didn't make any major mistakes so you'll have to imagine them unless you tell me what sort of things I should put. PLEASE R&R. 


	9. The big day!

Disclaimer : I don't own owt except for Melissa and Anthony  
Chapter 9  
  
Just as Billy, Rocky and Adam reached the back of the marquee where the alter had been placed a young boy aged between 10 and 13 walked up to them and introduced himself as Anthony to Rocky and Adam. Rocky passed him the cushion he was supposed to hold and then placed the rings on top of it. Anthony then stood at the side of Billy but slightly behind him.  
  
"You nervous yet Billy"? Adam asked, feeling a little queasy knowing this was going to be happening to him soon.  
  
"Just a little". Billy replied.  
  
Outside Trini, Kim and Aisha were just climbing out of the limo when a young girl of about 8 came running up. Trini knew her straightaway as she had seen her several times at the Cranston family parties. Trini introduced her as Melissa to Kim and Aisha who smiled warmly at her. Suddenly the music began playing inside and Trini's father walked outside.  
  
"You look just wonderful Trini". He told her in his deep Vietnamese accent as his only daughter took his arm.  
  
"Thankyou, Now shall we". Trini said calmly as the wedding march began.  
  
Melissa walked down the aisle first spreading rose petals all down the pale carpet which had been laid. Then Aisha followed, smiling towards Adam as she came to the end of the aisle, then it was Kim and as she looked at Rocky she could see a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"We are here today to celebrate the commitment Trini Kwan and William Cranston are willing to make to eachother. Firstly William and Trini could you turn to face eachother and take eachother's hands. Trini are you ready to give your vows infront of God". The Vicar asked her.  
  
"Yes". Trini beamed with happiness.  
  
"Then please repeat after me, I, Trini Kwan, take thee, William Cranston, to be my lawfully wedded husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love", the Vicar told her, her vows.  
  
"I, Trini Kwan, take thee, William Cranston, to be my lawfully wedded husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love", Trini repeated proudly  
  
"On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and all those here present my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health,". The Vicar carried on.  
  
"On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and all those here present my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health,". Trini repeated again  
  
"In joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals", The vicar carried on.  
  
"In joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals", Trini repeated once more tears beginning to roll down her cheeks  
  
"Laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live". The vicar finished  
  
"Laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live". Trini finished as she gently squeezed Billy's hand.  
  
"Now for you William, I, William Cranston, take thee, Trini Kwan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love". The Vicar began again.  
  
"I, William Cranston, take thee, Trini Kwan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love". Billy repeated  
  
"On this special day, I affirm to you in the presence of God and all those here present my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health", The vicar repeated once more  
  
"On this special day, I affirm to you in the presence of God and all those here present my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health", Billy repeated smiling slightly at Trini  
  
"In joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live". The Vicar finished  
  
"In joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live". Billy finished.  
  
"At this point I would like to ask anyone if here has any reason why these two should not be married. If so speak now or forever hod your truth". The vicar bellowed out. "Now if each of you would take turns in saying something to eachother as you place the rings on eachother's fingers". The Vicar declared.  
  
"Trini, I have loved you since the day we met, you are my one true love, my best friend and life companion. You take me as I am, not as someone you can change and you understand me totally. I want us to be able to share special moments and the rest of our lives together. I love you.". Billy said as he slipped the ring easily on her finger.  
  
"Billy, I love more than life itself and the only way I can ever be happy is if we are together. Let us share the happiest days of our lives together and forever on from this day". Trini told him as she put the ring on his finger.  
  
"I now declare you man and wife, you may kiss the bride". The Vicar said proudly as Billy kissed Trini and everyone roared with cheers and clapping.  
  
As everyone walked slowly outside to get ready for any photo's and throw any confetti, Billy and Trini went to sign the registers. Kim quickly went and found Zack and Jason.  
  
"Hey you guys, right the plan is for you to sneak on any photo's then come in secrecy in our limo to the reception then when we sit we are going to blindfold them, then that's your cue, ok". Kim informed them and got nods in response.  
  
After about 5 minutes Billy and Trini emerged to a fountain of confetti and clapping. Then everyone placed themselves infront of the big oak tree for photo's. Neither of them had any idea that Jason or Zack were in the picture. After about 30 pictures had been taken of the all the guests, Trini and Billy, close friends and family and then just bridesmaids and best men. Jason and Zack had managed to get on most of the photo's without anyone notice. After the photo's everyone began to get into their cars and make their way to the reception.  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. 


	10. The wedding reception!

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kim, Rocky, Adam and Aisha all jumped into the back of the limo when Kim opened the door again and wolf whistled. Aisha was a little confused at who she was whistling at but as soon as Zack and Jason got in Aisha's face went into shock.  
  
"You guy's, what the hell are you doing here? When did you get here? How did you get here"? Aisha threw a thousand questions at them.  
  
"It's nice to see you too". Zack laughed. "We got here yesterday, rocky picked us up". He carried on laughing and everyone not including Aisha laughed at the shocked luck on her face.  
  
"And why didn't you tell me about this". Aisha shot Kim pained look that meant she was upset.  
  
"Well it wasn't for definite and you weren't exactly in a fit state to be told last night were you"! Kim ignored the look knowing she was really messing.  
  
"I wasn't that drunk". Aisha started laughing.  
  
"Erm, no you weren't just enough for me to have to drag you up the stairs and into bed. I nearly stopped half way up and shouted these guys to come and help me"! Kim laughed even harder as the limo began following Billy and Trini's limo.  
  
"Hey Trini was more drunk than me". Aisha play fought back.  
  
"I know that's right, you weren't the one who had to help Kim carry her upstairs". Zack joined in as the conversation carried on about how drunk both Aisha and Trini were.  
  
When they got to the reception, which was were Trini had originally said Billy wanted it. Everyone piled out of the limo. Trini and Billy were already inside having some photo's taken. While that was happening Zack and Jason mingled into the crowd, while Rocky, Kim, Adam and Aisha stood together peeping through the small glass windows on the doors.  
  
"You may all go in now". A waitress spoke up opening the doors into the large room which was filled with tables all decorated nicely.  
  
Everyone walked nicely into the room and took the seats on which had been on the small seating plan that had been devised by Trini and Billy, even then Kim had managed to sneak Zack and Jason's names on without Trini knowing. Rocky, Kim, Adam, Aisha, Melissa and Anthony got sit on the main table with Billy, Trini and their parents. Trini's father stood and tapped his spoon on his champagne glass until the room went silent and everyone looked up.  
  
"I would just like to say a massive thankyou", he began picking his glass up, "To Billy who has kindly taken our daughter from us". He laughed as Trini laughingly glared at him. "I would also like to thank everyone for coming and I hope you enjoy the meal and evening party, and I think now the happy couples friends would like to say something". He finished sitting and watching Rocky and Adam blindfold them, then Kim rush off towards the middle of the room.  
  
"Trini, Billy this is our congratulations present from us to you". Kim said as she pushed Jason and Zack in front of them and glanced at the guests anxious faces. Then Rocky and Adam pulled the blindfolds off.  
  
"Jason, Zack"! Billy and Trini screamed at the same time as the ran around the table to hug their friends.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Zack and Jason". Aisha announced.  
  
After about 5 minutes of hugs and kisses of the whole gang, they returned to their seats and meals, still smiling from the surprise, the other guests seemed to enjoy the surprise guests too.  
  
When the meal had finished it had turned four o'clock and the DJ had arrived for the evening party. Trini and Billy were wandering around their guests, doing the usual, thanking them for coming and showing the rings and having quick conversations. Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Zack and Jason were sat around a table talking about the day and the past, basically just catching up with eachother. Just then Kim walked over and sat on Rocky's knee and took a sip of her champagne.  
  
"It's all set". Kim said.  
  
"What is"? Zack asked his eyes widening with the thought of a scheme.  
  
"The song for Trini and Billy's first dance". Kim replied.  
  
"Oh right, is it the one we said earlier behind Trini's back"? Aisha asked.  
  
"Yeah". Kim said not giving away any clue to which song but winking at Aisha. Then suddenly Zack jumped up and dashed off somewhere.  
  
"Where'd he go"? Jason asked turning in his seat, astonished at the speed Zack had moved. A few minutes later Zack reappeared and sat in his original seats. "Where'd you disappear off to"? Jason asked.  
  
"To the little boy's room nosy, Why'd you miss me sugar". Zack joked nipping at Jason's cheeks as the others laughed.  
  
Later on when the party had really started the Trini came to sit with the gang and had a drink. Just then the DJ stopped the music and Zack stood as though ready to do something.  
  
"Ok we have had a request to play this for the happy couple and it is to be sung by a Miss Kimberly Hart"!  
  
"Zack, you little".. Kim almost yelled as she got up to smack him then remembered the song. "Anyway your plan back fired, I can't sing the song alone so your coming with me". Kim grabbed his sleeve and dragged him on stage.  
  
"Arr. no Kim, I can't sing". Zack tried protesting but it didn't work. " Anyway what's the song"?  
  
"Especially for you", Kim laughed as she threw him a microphone.  
  
"Ok, Ladies and Gentlemen, we have 2 guest singers here to sing the happy couples first dance as a married couple. So Trini and Billy will you please take to the floor and everyone give a big hand for Kimberly Hart and, and Zack Taylor". The DJ struggled until Kim whispered Zack's name for him. Then a massive cheer came. The music started and Kim and Zack took their places at the front of the stage.  
  
"Especially for you  
  
I wanna let you know what I was going through  
  
All the time we were apart  
  
I thought of you  
  
You were in my heart  
  
My love never changed  
  
I still feel the same" , Kim sang as a loud cheer roared as she began and Trini and Billy began dancing.  
  
"Especially for you  
  
I wanna tell you I was feeling that way too  
  
And if dreams were wings, you know  
  
I would have flown to you  
  
To be where you are  
  
No matter how far  
  
And now that I'm next to you". Zack began finishing with Kim on the last line  
  
"No more dreaming about tomorrow  
  
Forget the loneliness and the sorrow  
  
I've got to say  
  
It's all because of you", Zack carried on as the crowd cheered lightly as Kim joined in.  
  
"And now we're back together, together  
  
I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
  
And all the love I have is  
  
Especially for you", They sang together  
  
"Especially for you  
  
I wanna tell you, you mean all the world to me  
  
How I'm certain that our love was meant to be  
  
You changed my life  
  
You showed me the way  
  
And now that I'm next to you", They sang mixing in with the lines  
  
"I've waited long enough to find you  
  
I wanna put all the hurt behind you  
  
Oh,  
  
And I wanna bring out all the love inside you,  
  
Oh", They began winding down and Zack grabbed Kim's hand and squeezed lightly as they watched Billy and Trini.  
  
"You were in my heart  
  
My love never changed", They carried on, repeating to a fade. As soon as they finished a big cheer uproared in the room and many people came and congratulated them on a good song.  
  
As Zack sat back down with Kim, he looked at her with a laughing evil smile on his face. Then he winked at her. "Rock man, Never put that girl up for anything, she sure knows how to get her revenge". Zack laughed.  
  
"I learn from the best". Kim nodded at him and Jason who looked to be in a tantalizing conversation with Adam.  
  
"True to that". Zack laughed as he toasted Kim.  
  
As the evening wore on more and more slow dances were being requested. On one particular dance, Rocky excused Kim from a girlie chat with Aisha and led her onto the dance floor and put his strong arms around her waist after flinging her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh Mr DeSantos, Whatever's wrong with you". Kim basked in his arms jokingly.  
  
"Nothing, just wanna dance with my girl". He replied sweetly as Kim rested her head on his chest. After a long dance Jason walked over and tapped Rocky's shoulder.  
  
"May I cut in"? His husk voice asked.  
  
"Sure". Rocky said stepping away for Jason.  
  
"So, enjoying yourself"? Kim asked as she and Jason began moving in time with the music.  
  
"Yeah, though I always thought it would be you down the aisle first not Trini". He admitted knowing she wouldn't take it in offence.  
  
"Why'd you think that"? Kim asked interested in what he thought.  
  
"I dunno, You've always been, more into guys than Trini".  
  
"True but thinking bout it now, She's always been in love with Billy so why would she want to date other guys, but me every guy up till Rocky, I don't think it's ever been true love, maybe teen love but not love, love". Kim replied.  
  
"You know, no wonder we used to argue as kids, you always used be able to prove me wrong". Jason laughed pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Yeah and you always used to be pig stubborn". Kim replied hugging just as hard.  
  
"OK, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE BRIDE AND GROOM TO LEAVE FOR THEIR HONEYMOON IN HAWAII, SO TRINI GET UP HERE AND THROW THAT BOUQUET". The DJ shouted down the microphone as all the girls ran to the front of the stage in hope they would be the ones to catch it. Zack and the rest of the guys walked over to where Kim and Aisha stood. Then Trini tossed the bouquet and it landed right into Zacks arms. Everyone laughed at Zack face as he turned to Jason.  
  
"Ar, Honey, it's our turn next"! Zack laughed as he jumped into Jasons arms.  
  
After they had gone everyone came back inside and had a few more drinks before gradually disappearing to their own homes. The whole gang returned to the dojo where they carried on the party just a little by doing so kata's and catching up with each other's gossip.  
  
Ok I know it's been ages but here you go. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 


	11. The letter!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything OK.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kim was sat at a table with Jason as they watched Adam, Aisha, Rocky and Zack dual against eachother fter cleaning the room up from the hen night and changing from the days clothes, Kim had made some non alcoholic drinks.  
  
"So, how long can you stay for"? Kim asked Jason looking into his deep green eyes.  
  
"To be honest, I wish it was for longer than 3 weeks, I miss you guys, this place and I'm tired of trying to create a peaceful world that will never happen". Jason answered truthfully.  
  
"Why don't you come home then, I mean we can put you up for as long as you want and you can have a job here". Kim replied simply.  
  
"I wish it was as simple as that, I have to finish the semester, you and Rocky don't want me cramping your style and don't you have enough teachers already"!  
  
"Look, you can't stay somewhere your unhappy and how will you be cramping our style we haven't got one and we need all the help we can get with this place. Does Zack feel the same as you"? Kim laughed  
  
"I think so". Jason replied.  
  
"Talk to him, tell him what you intend to do, he might just feel the same way". Kim said.  
  
"You know, how do you always know how to sort out my problems". Jason laughed at the way Kim made it sound so simple.  
  
"Ar, years of practice". Kim giggled giving Jason a hug.  
  
After at least an hour of kata's and play fights the others came to join Kim and Jason who were by now chatting about the past.  
  
"Hey Zack, can you remember when Jason phoned that Ann Harmony to ask her to the dance and he talked that quick he didn't realize it was her mom". Kim burst out laughing as Zack thought then began laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh yeah and when he finished and waited for her answer she replied 'Yes I'll go with you, I'm sure my husband won't mind' ". Zack fluttered his eyelashes as he pretended to be Ann's mother, that made everyone laugh.  
  
"Oh and I suppose neither of you have never done anything like that"! Jason fought back and got the same answer from both of them 'NO'  
  
"Back home, both these guys were chasing after this girl who was a lifeguard on the beach at this lake we always used to hang out at, well one day they both decided that they'd go and sit in her tower thingy to wait for her coming. They heard her coming up the ramp and without even thinking as soon as the door opened they both shouted I LOVE YOU, WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME, it only turned out to be Arnie the oldest guard". Aisha laughed but Rocky and Adam sat and glared at her with sly grins on her face.  
  
"Oh Aisha who was it now that you thought asked you out on date but really he was just asking you if you were going to the spring fling". Rocky laughed feeling the sweet revenge.  
  
"Has Kim ever told you how she and Zack got bubble gum all over them. Kim blew a huge and I mean huge and Zack skated right into her and the bubble". Jason flung his own bit of revenge at them.  
  
"Ok, ok I think we should stop talking bout the good old times and get to bed". Kim stated standing up hoping the others wouldn't disagree and chat more about the good old days especially some of Kim's more embarrassing moments. Luckily they all agreed.  
  
Later on that morning Kim woke to everyone still asleep, She could slightly hear some music from next door but that was Aisha for you, she could never stay in bed while late, that was if she didn't have a hang over. Kim popped her head round Aisha and Adam's apartment to see Aisha cleaning up after yesterday.  
  
"Hey want some help"? Kim asked walking in.  
  
"Sure thing". Aisha looked up and smiled.  
  
"You can come round to our for breakfast if yall want". Kim said beginning to clear away both her own and Aisha's makeup that that they had used on Trini.  
  
"That would be great". Aisha replied thankfully. "It's funny you know, how close you are to Jase and Zack, we both close to two guys". Aisha stated.  
  
"Yeah it is really, I think it's 'cos I grew up with those 2, we've always been close with Billy and Trini but there always seemed to be a connection with us, probably because when we were younger wherever there was trouble it generally meant we were causing it". Kim laughed.  
  
"Same here, Me, Adam and Rocky were and still are in some cases inseparable. We were nicknamed the troublesome trio". Aisha joined in.  
  
"Isn't weird dating Adam, who you know every little detail of his life"? Kim asked.  
  
"It was at first, but once we realized that we both loved each other in a different way than friendship, it wasn't really an issue".  
  
"I can't imagine dating Zack or Jase though. I suppose it's all to do with fate, you and Adam were meant to be together, whereas me Zack and Jase never meant to be in a relationship. Me and Rocky though were meant to be together, God knows why but there you go". Kim laughed joining in with Aisha. "Come on lets go eat".  
  
"Adam, common we going round Kim's for breakie". Aisha shouted through the bathroom door.  
  
"If Kim's cookin' I ain't comin'" Adam laughed back.  
  
"The little get, Pass me his towel". Kim said taking the towel Aisha offered from the clean pile of laundry. Kim walked into the bathroom and leant against the sink. "Here's your towel". Kim interpreted Aisha.  
  
"Thanks babe". Adam said reaching his hand round the door.  
  
"Your welcome sweetie". Kim reverted to her own voice.  
  
"KIM". Adam said quickly popping his head around the door.  
  
"The one and only", Kim laughed with Aisha who stood at the bathroom door laughing, as she walked out and left Adam to finish his beauty moment on his own.  
  
"He'll never say anything about your cooking again". Aisha said between fits of laughter.  
  
"He might start locking the door from now on". Kim laughed back. "Just come round when your ready, I'll just go get the mail". Kim scooted off.  
  
When she returned from collecting the mail Aisha and Adam were just coming out of their apartment and heading for hers.  
  
"Hey Adam". Kim winked saucily at him.  
  
"Hey Kim". He winked back.  
  
There still wasn't anyone up when they walked in so Kim dumped the mail on the side board and went to the music system and pumped it up loudly, then went and bombarded herself into each room and pounced on the bed to wake them up. She got 3 'KIM' replies from each but all moved quick when she told them about breakfast, that was until they realized she was cooking.  
  
"I'm not cooking actually, Jason's cooking". Kim volunteered him.  
  
"Why me". She heard him reply.  
  
"Oh it may have to do with a little bit of revenge from last night". Kim laughed  
  
Once Jason appeared dressed he wondered effortlessly into the kitchen and pulled various ingredients from the fridge while Kim made her way through the pile of mail, handing any to Rocky, Adam and Aisha. She found one for herself and immediately opened it and began reading it to herself.  
  
"Oh my God". Kim finally said aloud still gobsmacked.  
  
"WHAT", Came 5 replies.  
  
"We've only just got our first venue booking". Kim yelped.  
  
"Who for". Rocky stood and walked over to her and took the letter and read it for himself. "Who's Coach Schmidt"? He asked.  
  
"He's only one of the top Gymnastics coaches in the world, he's trained 5 girls for the Olympics and they all got gold". Kim replied off the top of her head.  
  
"Well what's he want to come here for"? Aisha asked.  
  
"He's travelling around the country, searching for new girls he can train for the pan global's then the Olympics". Rocky read off the letter.  
  
"Whoa Kim this could be your chance". Adam said looking at her.  
  
"What you on 'bout"? Kim questioned.  
  
"Well you can try, we all know your dream was to get to the Olympics". Zack answered her question.  
  
"No way, I'll never get there now, as far as the gymnastics world, I'm past my best". Kim replied standing and walking into the kitchen to help Jason.  
  
"I say we put her name down anyway". Aisha whispered to everyone else. She got nods in reply.  
  
Right I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this one. Please R&R! 


	12. The plan and phone call!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it doesdn't sound original.  
  
Authors notes : I'm just guessing that Coach Schmidt is Swedish  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Later that afternoon, Kim was testing all her equipment and the way it hand been set up. The others sat around the counter chatting to Ernie who sorting out the kitchen in preparation for the grand opening tomorrow. They had all tried to pursuade Kim to enter the competition for a place on coach Schmidts team but her answer remained the same, She deemed herself too past it as a lot of gymnastics were 15 and 16 years old.  
  
"So Ernie, do you think we should just put her name down anyway"? Aisha asked as she cleaned the work surfaces behind the counter.  
  
"Yeah, I mean look at her, she's definitely at her best, I can't ever remember her doing any of those moves at the old youth center". Ernie said watching Kim intently.  
  
"Ernie's right, she wasn't doing any of those moves when we left. She doesn't want to enter because she doesn't want to feel rejected if he doesn't chose her, but he will". Zack said as they all turned round to watch Kim begin on the uneven bars.  
  
"If I were you guys, I'd keep at her for abit longer, she might give, if not it's up to you, either respect her decision and let her make the biggest mistake ever or put her down anyway and suffer the consequences if she doesn't make it". Ernie put things into perspective for them.  
  
"Thanks Ernie, that's helped a lot". Aisha replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well I think Jase and Zack should have another go, They've known Kim the longest and are more likely to win her over". Rocky volunteered.  
  
"Yeah man, but your dating her, She'll listen to you cos she loves you". Zack argued back.  
  
"God you guys, it's not as though she'll kill you, I'll go do it". Aisha said climbing down off her stool and walking over to where Kim was just beginning to get ready for her dismount.  
  
"Hey Sha, whats up". Kim asked as she tightened the safety ties once she had dismounted.  
  
"Erm, Kim me and the guys have been talking and we really think you should show Coach Schmidt your stuff". Aisha said almost closing her eyes expecting Kim to explode.  
  
"Look, I know you guys think I have a chance, but I don't". Kim said walking over to the guys with Aisha in pursuet. "I'm sorry if this isn't the answer any of you guys want, but I just don't want to try out, Ok". Kim told them all before running upstairs to change from her workout clothes.  
  
"You that means don't you"? Jase asked them all rhetorically. "WE just have to think of a plan to get this Schmidt guy to see her". Jase answered his own question.  
  
"I got it". Adam said loudly.  
  
"WHAT". Came 4 replies.  
  
"We have to ring the guy to organise the days and things, if we just tell him that kim won't try cos she doesn't think she's good enough and could he come a day early to see her in secret. Then all we have to do is get Kim to do a workout or something". Adam explained.  
  
"Hey, that's good, but I'll take credit for that one been as I'm the devious one here". Rocky patted his best friends shoulder.  
  
"Sha, take her shopping later and we can ring then". Zack carried on the plan.  
  
"This is were I'm the best". Aisha's eyes gleamed as she walked to the bottom of the stairs. "KIM". She screamed.  
  
"What"? Kim poked her head over the banister at the top.  
  
"Wanna go shopping"? Aisha asked plainly.  
  
"Sure, why whadda ya want"? Kim asked.  
  
*Shit Aisha thought, what do I want*. "Er, Er, I want some groceries and just abit of window shopping in preparation for all the money Adam will be earning when this place opens". Aisha thought quick on her feet.  
  
"Ok, be there in a sec". Kim said going back into the apartment and Aisha made her way back into the main room.  
  
"Brilliant". Rocky said.  
  
"Ya think so, You can give her the money then". Adam said laughing as Rocky pulled a couple of notes out his pocket.  
  
"I'm only doing this cos I need them outta the way". Rocky sneered back.  
  
When Kim reappeared, she was quickly dragged out by Aisha, luckily both Aisha and kim could shop for hours giving Rocky more than enough time to ring Coach Schmidt. Rocky gave them 15 minutes to be sure they had gone. Then he quickly rang the number off the letter that Kim had stuck to the notice board in the office.  
  
"Hello, Coach Schmidt". A man with a very strong swedish accent answered.  
  
"Hi, This is Rocky DeSantos from the White Falcon dojo in Angel Grove. We received a letter from you this morning wanting to hold a gymnastic competition here".  
  
"Ar yes, I was hoping we could hold it in about 5 days time, alittle short notice I know but your one of the last places I could book". He continued.  
  
"Yeah that's fine but could you come a day early because Kimberly Hart who you originally wrote to, she's a fantastic gymnast but she's 19 and thinks she's too old and won't put her name down, so we were hoping you could watch her secretly"? Rocky closed his eyes and held his breath.  
  
"Of course I will, She's one of the reason's I wanted to hold the competition at your Dojo in hope of seeing her. I've heard good things of her. So shall we book the competition for 6 days from today and I'll arrive in 5 days". Coach Schimdt replied.  
  
"That would be great. Thanks a lot, see you in 5 days time. Would you like a lift from the airport"? Rocky asked with a huge smile spreading across his face.  
  
"That would be wonderful if your sure, I'll be coming in on the lunchtime plane".  
  
"It's the least we can do".  
  
"Thankyou, bye".  
  
"Bye". Rocky put the phone down and ran back into the others. "He says Yes, He wanted to see her anyway". Rocky explained to the others what he had said and then they began to devise a plan.  
Ok here we go. If any of my stuff is wrong please R&R and let me know. 


	13. An old friend arrives!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, it's those wonderful people at Saban who own them.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The next day everyone was rushing around getting last minute preparations ready for the grand opening. Rocky and Adam had been to see Tommy's parents to see if they wanted to be the ones to open the place officially seen as it was named after Tommy. They had been delighted and hadn't had to be asked twice.  
  
"What time have I gotta go for Jean and Richie"? Kim shouted to Rocky regarding the lift for Tommy's parents.  
  
"Er I said about 11". Rocky answered from up a ladder.  
  
"Ok, I'll just finish helping Aisha and Ernie then I'll go for them". Kim repled making her way back to help Ernie and Aisha. 15 minutes later Kim reappeared at Rocky's side as she pushed her hand into his back pocket of his jeans to retrieve the keys. "Thanks sweetie". She said laughing as she kissed him on the cheek and rushed out to the car.  
  
Kim was feeling a little nervous about seeing Tommy's parents as it was the first time since the funeral. She had seen them vaguely at the wedding but they didn't seem to stay long. She had the slight feeling that all the merryment had got to them, also she knew that Tommy's adopted sister Cheryl was flying in as she hadn't managed to get home in time for the funeral. Sooner than she expected she was pulling up outside there house. She looked longingly to see Tommy bounding down the front porch like old times. He did'nt appear so she sighed and got out and made her way up to the door. Before she'd even had chance to ring the bell the door flung open.  
  
"Kimberly". Jean, Tommy's mom embraced her.  
  
"Hi", Kimberly hugged back feeling the sudden sense of relaxation hit her.  
  
"Richie, Cheryl, come look who's come to pick us up". Jean shouted to the remaining members of her family.  
  
"Kim". Cheryl shouted as she pranced into the hallway to meet her old friend.  
  
"Cheryl, You look brilliant, college life must suite you". Kim hugged her close friend. Although Kim had been closer to Tommy, at one point Cheryl was just as much part of the gang as anyone else.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really enjoying it, So I'm guessing that your part of the dojo team then". Cheryl lead Kim into the living room.  
  
"Yeah, it's my boyfriend and his best friend that are the main owners, but his best friend is soon to marry their best friend and my best friend". Kim talked in her old way that only her close friends could understand.  
  
"Nice to hear you haven't changed". Cheryl laughed at the confused sentence.  
  
Kim soon began to feel a little uneasy again, they all seemed a tad too cheerful to say that they had just lost their son and brother, but quickly remembering that it had been nearly 4 months since his death.  
  
"Kim you with us"? Cheryl waved a hand in front of her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about something". Kim replied.  
  
"Yeah, what bout"?  
  
"Nuthin, anyway guess who's back in town"? Kim quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Who"?  
  
"Jase and Zack, they came home for Trini and Billy's wedding, It's a shame you couldn't make it".  
  
The two friends chatted easily about old memories of how Kim used to fancy Tommy and Cheryl used to fancy Jase when they first moved to town. Cheryl told Kim about college and her new boyfriend. Cheryl was just a year younger than Kim and had got a place at New York University. Cheryl seemed very interested in Kim's new boyfriend and what Zack and jason had been up to at the peace conference. The whole time Cheryl was talking Kim looked at her and realised how much like Tommy she was even though she had been adopted.  
  
"Yall ready"? kim finally asked as she glanced at the time.  
  
"Sure". Everyone replied.  
  
As soon as they all piled into Rocky's jeep, Kim started the engine with a roar and began driving the way she had come. It didn't take here 10 minutes and as she parked the jeep up front Rocky was just fixing the tape to the front entrance that Tommy's parents would be cutting.  
  
"Hey babe". Rocky said as he saw Kim climb out.  
  
"Rocky, this is Tommy's sister Cheryl". Kim introduced him to the girl that followed Kim and her parents.  
  
"Hi". Rocky said as he quickly pushed the last pin into the ribbon and turned and offered her his hand.  
  
"So you're the famous Rocky that Kim's told me about this morning". Cheryl took his hand smiling.  
  
"Jason and Zack are inside". Kim said pointing to the door. As Cheryl and her parents went inside. Once out of ear shot Rocky leant forward and kissed Kim.  
  
"You been talking about me". He grinned.  
  
"Don't get too big headed will you, we were just catching up with eachother". Kim nipped his cheek the kissed him laughing.  
  
"I know Tommy told me he'd got a younger sister but I swear she could be mistaken for his twin". Rocky said grabbing her hand and leading her inside.  
  
"Would you believe that she's adopted". Kim told him.  
  
"She can't be she looks too much like Tommy and his parents". Rocky said as he walked into the main room to see Cheryl and her parents receiving big hugs off Zack, Jason and Ernie. Adam and Aisha walked over to Rocky and Aisha.  
  
"That can't be Tommy's sister"! aisha said amazed at the likeness of her to Tommy.  
  
"Yep, and she's adopted". Rocky whispered back.  
  
"You kidding right". Adam turned to look at Rocky to see if there was a glimpse of laughter in his face.  
  
"He isn't". Kim answered.  
  
"Hey 10 minutes guys". Rocky shouted dropping the subject as Cheryl and her parents made their way over to them.  
  
Okay, another chapter. I've got 2 weeks off at the moment so I'm hoping to get loads more chapters up. Please R&R! 


	14. The grand opening!

Disclaimer : Saban owns these wonderful characters - not me I'm just playing with them a little.  
  
A/N - After this chapter I will be taking a short break from this story, mainly to update my other story We're just good friends aren't we. It won't be for very long, hopefully I will be done after this weekend.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
As the grand opening time quickly arrived, nerves were at breaking point. 5 minutes before the ribbon was due to be cut the crowd from inside made there way to the main entrance where a large crown had quickly developed. Adam and Rocky were due to make a small speech each then hand it over for Tommy's parents and sister to open it officially by cutting the ribbon and inviting everyone inside. Everyone ducked under the ribbon and joined the crowd except for Adam and Rocky who stood proudly just infront of it.  
  
"It's been our life dream to open such a place as this. We want this place to be as loved as the old youth center. We want it to bring joy to everyone who enters, but most of all we want to feel happy in the knowledge that everyone enjoys it". Adam said thinking how corny he sounded.  
  
"We have dedicated the Dojo to a very good friend who we all miss dearly, and as a memorial we have named the place 'THE WHITE FALCON YOUTH CENTER". Rocky said proudly as he and Adam stepped down for Tommy's family to say a few words.  
  
"We felt very blessed that our son's best friends wanted to name this wonderful place after him and I know that Tommy would have been incredibly proud. So with great honor we hereby open THE WHITE FALCON YOUTH CENTER". Tommy's dad said as his and his wife cut the ribbon while Cheryl pulled the curtain to reveal the name plaque above the door. A huge cheer uproared as people began wandering inside.  
  
Rocky, Adam, Kim and Aisha stood and looked at the name plaque proudly. It had taken them weeks to get this place into shape, weeks well spent as far as they were concerned. The one thing running through all their minds was the wish that Tommy had been there to share the moment with them. Aisha and Adam after a few minutes made there way slowly inside. Rocky reached for Kim's hand and held it there.  
  
"I'm really proud of you, you've done what you've always wanted". Kim said finally turning to face Rocky.  
  
"I love you. I couldn't have gotten this far without you". Rocky said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I love you too". Kim replied pulling away slightly and giving him a kiss.  
  
"C'mon you two love birds, everyone's wanting a demonstration of the equipment". Zack ran out to them pulling at both their arms.  
  
When they got inside they could already see Jason and Adam sparing in the ring, Zack and Rocky went off to do a few Kata's each leaving Kim and Aisha to the gymnastics. Kim started by teaching Aisha a few floor moves then moved onto the uneven bars and the balance beam.  
  
After a full afternoon of activities people were slowly disappearing to their own homes. Kim had managed to be left alone long enough to show Cheryl around her new home. Her parents seemed happy enough to sit and drink Ernie's fabulous smoothies, now understanding why Tommy spent so much time at the old youth center, and watch some of the youth's being taught karate and doing different work outs. By the time it turned 5'o clock Kim reappeared with Cheryl by her side. They were one of the few people left and by the looks on their faces they had enjoyed themselves immensely.  
  
"Just say when you wanna go home okay". Kim said wandering over to Jean and Richie.  
  
"How about one last drink then we'll leave you to get on with your own things". Jean spoke up.  
  
"Sure, Ernie another round please". Kim shouted to him.  
  
"Here, how much do we owe for the drinks"? Jean asked reaching for her purse.  
  
"Nothing, there on the house". Kim said touching jeans hand urging her to put her purse away.  
  
"No I insist, We've had quite a few drinks". Jean carried on.  
  
"Jean, how many times have you fed me and looked after me as kids, please, there on the house". Kim pleaded.  
  
"Ok, just this once though". She gave in putting her purse away.  
  
After what was supposed to be just the one drink that had turned into 2 more, The Olivers were drove home by Kim. When they reached their house Kim got out and saw them to their door.  
  
"Thankyou so much for today Kimberly". Jean turned and pecked her cheek with a hug.  
  
"It was our pleasure". Kim said returning the hug. "Feel free to come down any time". Kim said as she waved goodnight and jumped back into the jeep and drove away.  
  
On the way back a small sporty car pulled out from a junction and became very close to her rear bumper. The headlights were beginning to annoy her vision, so in order to try and lose the jerk, Kim turned down a minor road that would take her the long way home, in hope that the guy driving behind her would continue on the main road. He didn't he followed her, at first she thought it a coincidence but after a few more turns it became quite obvious that he was following her. She began to get scared as he kept creeping closer and closer to her rear bumper causing her not to be able to see in the rear view mirror.  
  
Ok I hope you've enjoyed this story up to now. I'm leaving it here at least just for the weekend. I will have got the story back up and running in a few days. 


	15. A scary night with a relative!

Disclaimer : Saban owns EVERYTHING unless it sounds unoriginal then and only then is it mine!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Kim's mind was everywhere, she didn't know whether to drive back to Jean and Richie's, or home. She tried speeding up in order to lose him, but he always kept up. Kim quickly leaned over and locked the doors and headed for home. Suddenly just as she was pulling onto one of the last roads she needed a little red light began flashing at her.  
  
"Shit". Kim said as the jeep began to slow. As soon as the car stopped rolling, Kim pulled the handbrake on, jumped out pressed the button to lock the door and began running. She quickly glanced behind her to see the dark figure jumping out of his own vehicle and chasing her. Kim can't remember running as quick before.  
  
Just as she got onto her street she could hear the guys steps behind her. She nearly sprinted into the car park then suddenly whoever it was reached out and grabbed her upper arm.  
  
* * * * Rocky was pacing the room. He had called Jean to see if Kim was still there, Jean had been very worried when Rocky had asked. Her reply had been that she had left 15 - 20 minutes ago.  
  
"Rocky, calm down, she's probably on her way now". Aisha tried to calm him.  
  
"She should have been home at least 5 minutes ago". Jason joined in.  
  
Just then they all heard an all mighty scream. They all sped outside to see, Kim being grabbed by a dark figure. Jason and Rocky were the first to reach her and pulled her free of his grasp. Just as Rocky was about to punch him he looked at the guys face.  
  
"Paul"? Rocky asked the figure.  
  
"Rock". The guy asked.  
  
"What the hell are you doin' in town and what are ya doin' chasin' my girl"? Rocky said hugging the guy.  
  
"I just come from home an I saw Kim driving your jeep so decided to follow her instead of searching for this place. Then she jumped out and started running. I thought something was wrong, so I followed". Paul, Rocky's brother said. "Sorry Kim".  
  
"It's ok Paul, I shouldn't have just assumed you were one of those mugger guys". Kim said as she walked up and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Why'd you get outta the car anyways"? Paul asked.  
  
"I ran outta fuel". Kim said dangling the keys infront of Rocky's eyes.  
  
"C'mon man, I'll take you to a fuel station". Paul said as he and Rocky began walking back to the cars.  
  
Everyone else wandered inside. They had all thought it slightly funny yet a little serious that Kim had been as scared. Kim had managed to laugh it off though she was still shaking. Aisha brought her a nice warm cup of chocolate and sat next to her.  
  
"Ignore Paul, he's like that. He once scared us shitless when we decided to sleep out in their treehouse. He undid a few of the nails in the floor so that when stepped on they'd fall". Aisha said.  
  
"When I met him a few months ago he played a few tricks on Rocky, but god nothing as serious as following someone like he just did". Kim replied.  
  
"He won't be staying too long if I know Paul, ever since he left home about 5 years ago, he comes for flying visits more so when he needs to borrow a bit of cash"! Adam said.  
  
"I hope Rocky won't give him any, I know it's not my money but he's only just paid for this place and as much as I like Paul he can ruin everything for Rocky". Aisha said.  
  
About half an hour later Rocky and Paul arrived back. Rocky seemed happy to be reunited with is brother. They were like too peas in a pod reminiscing about tricks they used to play on eachother.  
  
"How long you staying bro"? Rocky asked.  
  
"Not long, I'm probably leaving tomorrow". He answered." I only popped in here to have a look around and stuff, Mom's saved me some dinner". He laughed.  
  
Rocky showed him around the place then brought him back to the gang to say his farewells. Adam had been right, he'd borrowed a 100 dollars from Rocky. Kim had stayed out, it was Rocky's money and what he did was up to him. That night in bed Kim rested her head on Rocky's shoulder whilst his arm was wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
"Rocky, why'd you lend Paul the money"? Kim asked curiously.  
  
"He's my brother, he needed the money and I had it spare". Rocky replied easily.  
  
"Rocky, don't go ballistic, but Adam said he only comes home when he needs the money, is it true"?  
  
"Sorta, Paul can never keep a job, he's like a beach bum always searching for the biggest wave, he wants the best of everything with none of the cost". Rocky admitted sighing.  
  
"Well, I'm so glad my baby isn't like that". Kim nipped his cheek then pecked it.  
  
"Really". Rocky said as he rolled on top of her - YOU NO WHETS GONNA HAPPEN NOW LOL  
  
The next morning Kim was up last, Rocky had woken early and made her breakfast in bed. As he woke her with a rose in his mouth, he placed the tray on his bedside table.  
  
"Good morning angel". He laughed.  
  
"Morning". Kim sighed drowsily as she sat up in bed.  
  
Whilst Kim and Rocky ate their breakfast, Aisha and Adam were already awake, dressed and out. Aisha had decided that they needed a few groceries and there was Ernie's shopping list and then a gift for her mother's birthday.  
  
"Oh Adam stop dawdling, We have a lot to get and not a lot of time". Aisha began walking out of one shop and into another briskly.  
  
"It would help it you carried more than your handbag instead of letting me carry 8 bags of stuff for Ernie". Adam argued trying to keep up the best he could.  
  
"My goodness, do you want a shopping trolley buying or something". Aisha turned round beginning to laugh and realizing Adam was carrying more than his fair share.  
  
Ok what you think. I'm now feeling refreshed from the nice break I've had from this story. Please R&R! Oh yeah and I'd just like to give a massive thanks to HARTFELT who has reviewed my stuff so much. Cheers babe! 


	16. Suspicions!

Disclaimer : Yet again - SABAN owns the characters, I own the setting though and storylines - well most of them, there are some I have sorta borrowed from Saban like the Pan global thing but I'm just changing them slighty to suite my alternate universe.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Adam and Aisha walked hand in hand out of the mall, Aisha had given Adam a break and taken half the bags off him and not run him ragged around the shops. Adam loved spending time with his fiance but sometimes especially when shopping she was a little too much to handle. Luckily they hadn't set a date for the wedding or begun organising things. He knew that would be a very stressful time more for him than Aisha. Organising was what she did best or so he thought.  
  
"Don't you think Paul was slightly weird last night". Adam brought up a conversation.  
  
"Yeah but when isn't Paul weird". Aisha replied.  
  
"No I mean, chasing Kim like that, he knows the neighbourhood perfectly well, yet he had to follow Kim to find it. And how did he know that was Rocky's jeep, hasn't seen his car before". Adam mused.  
  
"I suppose he knew it was Rocky's car because of the registration plate R0CK 0N and as for having to follow Kim he hasn't been in this neighbourhood he only spent a few weeks here before leaving for college". Aisha responded.  
  
"I dunno, theres something weird going on". Adam dismissed the idea himself and got in the car and drove off.  
  
Rocky and Kim had left Zack, Jase and Ernie holding the fort for half an hour while they went to say goodbye to Paul. Kim had felt slighty weird about everything that went off the night before. I mean what kind of person follows someone so close for so long and as for the hand shake well his grip had been huge. Eventually the more she thought the more she could come up with logical explanations like he might just have a strong handshake and he might not have realised he was as close. In the end she just decided to forget about it, she was probably just imagining it.  
  
"Hey Mom, Dad". Rocky said as he walked into his old house hugging his parents.  
  
"Hey baby". His mom said kissing his cheek. "Oh hi Kimberly". She said as she realised Kim walking in.  
  
"Hey Maria, how you doing"? Kim hugged Rocky's mom.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, I've got these two little devils to keep me sane". She laughed as Rockys younger twin brothers ran past her obviously playing a game of chase.  
  
Kim liked Rocky's parents they treat her like family even when she was just his friend. The house felt homely and warm but then again she realised it was because she had been an only child and both her parents where always busy with their careers and she mostly came home to an empty house whereas Rocky's mother had been a house wife caring for her big family of 6 children. Rocky had an older brother, Paul, then a sister at 15 and then the twins at 8. His family were very close and that's what Kim liked. She had missed out on that as a child. After saying goodbye to Paul, Rocky and Kim left shortly after to save the youth center from their friends.  
  
"You know, your really lucky having a famiy like you do". Kim told Rocky on the way back.  
  
"Nah, sometimes I wish I was an only child or didn't have as many brothers and sister as I do". Rocky responded.  
  
"Trust me you don't, I'm an only kid and it was crap growing up without someone to call your brother or sister. Especially if your parents are career people and you come home to an empty house".  
  
"Yeah but you had Jase and the others".  
  
"It's not nearly the same. Why'd you think I used to spend as much time at the youth center". Kim said.  
  
Back at the youth center Zack and Jason were sat with their backs against the counter. There were watching everything with an eagle eye.  
  
"Hey looking after this place isn't so hard". Zack announced finally.  
  
"That's 'cos this place is dead, how many people can you see that we have to watch". Jason laughed at his friend.  
  
"Hi fella's, where's Kim and Rock". Adam asked as he and Aisha walked in.  
  
"Is it me or is this place totally empty"? Aisha asked rubbing her eyes laughing.  
  
"They went to say goodbye to Paul". Jason replied.  
  
"Hi er where is everyone"? Kim asked as she walked in joyfully then stopped when she saw that the whole room was empty except for her friends.  
  
"Don't worry about it guys, when it's lunchtime it'll get busy, the old youth center used to be this dead when you guys were all in school". Ernie observed.  
  
"Well I think, I'd best go tidy up the apartment been as I've got the time". Kim said as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"It looks like I'd best do ours, we know how you get so tired". Adam said as he followed Kim laughing at Aisha. He knew Aisha was no good at tidying although she often got up early to do it but she soon got bored with it.  
  
Adam quickly caught Kim up and suggested that he help her with her apartment then she could help him. It turned out there wasn't a lot to do except flap a duster,hoover and wash any pots the guys had, had.  
  
"Adam do you think I'm nuts for having weird feelings towards Paul"? Kim asked knowing she had told herself to drop the subject but she couldn't help it there was something eating away at her.  
  
"It depends what kinda feelings, romantic or something else". Adam asked jokingly.  
  
"Ever since last night, I can't help but wonder why he followed me for so long and he was driving so close to me, I could hardly see". Kim sat on the sofa opposite where Adam was sitting wiping the coffee table.  
  
"He sorta has that effect on people, he has a sick sense of humour, he probably did it intentionally to scare you". Adam answered.  
  
The two finished Kim and Rocky's apartment and then moved onto Adam and Aisha's. they chatted freely. Kim and Adam had always gotton on really well, they were the only two in high school except for Billy and Trini that could hold a sensible conversation, unlike Aisha and Rocky who were always joking around.  
  
Well what do you think. Is there any need for Kim to worry about Paul? We'll have to wait and see won't we! Please R&R! 


	17. The secret try out!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it doesn't sound original then it will probably be mine.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
A week later, the dojo was booming with business, as far as Kim knew Coach Schmidt was arriving at lunchtime the next day, she had been the one to organize almost everything for the visit. That morning, Rocky had been rather quiet towards her. Kim thought it was just because he was hoping and praying that she would enter the show case for the coach.  
  
"Adam, right when I go to get the Coach Schmidt, I'll ring you when I've got him and I need you to move all the gymnastic equipment so it gives Kim a reason to try out the equipment". Rocky hissed at Adam who stood behind the juice bar.  
  
"Right, but if she kills me I'll haunt you forever, you got that". Adam laughed.  
  
"Sure, sure". Rocky walked away then disappeared.  
  
Later that morning, Rocky had snuck off to the airport, the dojo was pretty empty and Kim had gone to see her grandparents and was due back in about 15 minutes.  
  
"Quick you guys, move all the gymnastic equipment, spread it out whatever just do it". Adam yelled as the last customer walked out.  
  
"Why"? Came four responses.  
  
"So it gives Kim an excuse to test the equipment so that Coach can see her, DUH". Adam said immediately moving onto the main floor followed by the others.  
  
About 15 minutes later most of the equipment had been moved and secured apart from the last few pieces that were being done as Kim walked in.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing, it was all set up for tomorrow"! Kim yelped when she saw what they had done.  
  
"Hey, we're just following orders". Ernie said looking at Adam to see if he had an explanation.  
  
"By who"? Kim asked seeming a little angry.  
  
"Rocky, he said the Coach had asked for everything to be spread out". Adam thought quick on his feet.  
  
"Great, it means I've gotta try all this stuff out again". Kim muttered and wandered off to get changed.  
  
Rocky held up his sign for the Coach as all the passengers from the plane disembarked. Suddenly an middle aged man wandered up to him and looked at him.  
  
"Coach Schmidt"? Rocky questioned.  
  
"Yes, that's me, Are you Rocky DeSantos"? The coach asked back.  
  
"Yeah, whoa, I thought you'd be much older, the way Kim talks about you". Rocky said in awe as he shock the older gentleman's hand.  
  
"Many people do Mr DeSantos, its because I've been in this business for a long time now". He laughed gently.  
  
"Please, call me Rocky". With that Rocky helped collect Coach Schmidt's baggage and lead him to his jeep. On the way back Rocky must have thanked him over 10 times for coming early to see Kim.  
  
In hardly no time, Rocky was pulling into the parking lot and leading Coach Schmidt into the building. Luckily Kim had just begun her beam exercise. The whole gang was sat tucked away in a corner watching until rocky and the Coach walked in, Rocky pointed at Kim obviously telling the Coach who she was, then he silently walked over to his friends and left them both in peace. The Coach watched Kim' every move from the beam to the uneven bars, he seemed intrigued by her. When she had completed everything, the coach stood up from the corner seat he had taken and clapped.  
  
"Bravo Miss Hart, Have you any idea of the potential you have". He walked towards her still clapping gently.  
  
"Wha. your Coach Schmidt, WOW, but your not supposed to arrive until tomorrow"! Kim gasped in ore.  
  
"Arr. that's what you think, I have always planned to arrive on this day, ever since speaking to Mr DeSantos".  
  
"But why didn't he tell me, I could have dressed a little more smartly". Kim spoke softly, still in shock.  
  
"Because my dear, you see all your friends wanted you to show me what you could do, You see one of the only reasons I requested to come here was because I've heard many a great thing of you and your talent and took it upon myself to come and actually witness this great talent of yours". The Coach explained slightly placing an arm around her shoulders and leading her to a table.  
  
"Believe me Sir, I'm not that great, in fact I'm not supposed to be even trying out for you, but I know a young girl who is and she is an excellent gymnast". Kim stuttered.  
  
"But why are you not willing to try out for me"? The Coach asked in a gentle voice.  
  
"It's just not what I want, It was at one point of my life but now I'm starting my own gymnastics groups and helping teach other girls who have better potential than I have". Kimberly lied.  
  
"Shall I tell you what I think, I think your too scared to come and try, your scared that your too old to be a good gymnast, you think your past your best, well I'm telling you otherwise. You have brilliant potential and could go far with the right training and as for the age thing well I've trained Olympians older than you by about 5 nearly 6 years and she didn't reach her peak until she was nearly 30, now how about joining me". The Coach hit a nerve.  
  
"Your kidding, you actually want me to train with you". Kim slightly laughed.  
  
"Yes, I want to train you for the Pan Globals and if you do well in those, the Olympics. That is how far I think you could reach".  
  
Well I know it's been a while but here you go. Chapter 17. I promise it won't be as long a wait for chapter 18. I'm already working on it now. PLEASE R&R! 


	18. The talking and packing!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it doesn't sound right, then it's probably mine! LOL.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
After chatting to Coach Schmidt and finalising details for both tomorrow and her scholarship, Kim showed him to the taxi which he had insisted in calling for instead of having Rocky or herself take him to his hotel. After watching him dissappear in ther taxi, Kim turned on her heels and went and sat down, knowing that her friends would be down in a few minutes. Eventually, Rocky popped his head around the corner and looked the room up and down.  
  
"He's gone". Kim said blankly.  
  
"And".. Rocky left the sentence open for her to finish hoping she wasn't mad.  
  
"And, I should really be killing you at this very moment, but because I love you I'm not". Kim said as she ran into his arms and kissed him gently on ther lips.  
  
"So your not mad that I asked him to come early"? Rocky questioned her raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, I'm still mad about that, But at this very moment in time I'm too happy to be mad". Kim said staying in his arms and laughing slightly. "All I'm gonna say is that your little scheme worked. He wants me to go to Florida on a full gymnastics scholarship". Kim almost screamed.  
  
"Your kidding". Rocky said the shock hitting him. He was so happy for her yet felt sick to his stomach that she would have to live in Florida and leave him.  
  
5 minutes later the rest of the guys came down and Kim shared her good news with them, then they had a little celebration before everyone got back to work except Aisha and Kim who went upstairs for a girlie chat.  
  
"Oh Kim, you really did it girl. You always said that one day you'd get outta this town and show the world what you could do". Aisha remenisced.  
  
"I know, but that was then, this is now. I'm so scared of leaving Sha, How can I want something so much but not want it when it finally comes my way". Kim welled up.  
  
"What do you mean"? aisha asked nudging a little closer to put an arm around her best friend.  
  
"I so wanted to become a top gymnast, but now I've actually been asked to try to become what I've always wanted to be, I don't want it. I am dying to turn down the offer but I can't not everyone get's an opportunity like this". Kim grabbed a tissue and wiped the small tears that had begun to stream down her face.  
  
"Kim, you listen to me, if its because you don't want to leave all of us behind forget it, We'll all still be here when you come home and it's not as though Rocky' poor, he can pay for plane tickets home at weekends and stuff and if when you get there you are really and I mean REALLY unhappy, you can always come home". Aisha giggled a little to try and cheer her friend up. After that Kim cheered up but the thought of leaving was at the back of her mind.  
  
A week later Kim was packing the four suitcases she was taking to Florida. Eventually Kim had stopped worrying about her leaving and had begun to discuss what clothes with Aisha and the new Mrs Kranston who had arrived home from her honeymoon a few days ago. As Kim packed a few of her photos of herself and Rocky, she picked up the picture that had been taken on their first ever date at the carnival and touched the glass delicatly.  
  
"Hey". Came a voice from behind her making her jump slightly.  
  
"Hey". She replied as she had turned to see who it was.  
  
"Looks as though you were having fun". The person made small talk.  
  
"Yeah we were, we have been ever since". Kim finally placed the photo in between her clothes.  
  
"Kim, he doesn't want you to go, he's doing exactly what your doing, hiding your true feelings so as not to hurt the other".  
  
"Its not as simple as it sounds you know". Kim turned to face the person.  
  
"Yeah Kim it is, all you have to do is tell him, it'll make all the difference". The person informed her as they turned and began to walk away.  
  
"JASE", Kim shouted as he turned at the sound of her voice. "Thanks"! Kim said as she walked quickly over to him and slung her arms around him.  
  
"Anytime". Jason hugged back.  
  
"Huh huh". Another person butted in.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone". Jason said letting Kim go at the site of the other person obviously wanting to speak with Kim.  
  
After Jason had gone, kim looked longingly at Rocky. "Rocky, I need to tell you something". Kim began.  
  
"Kim, let me go first". Rocky butted in. "Ever since you got accepted to train with Coach Schmidt, I've been going around acting as though I'm happy your leaving, I'm not. But I know this is what you want". Rocky told her truthfully.  
  
"Rocky, I don't want to leave either but that's because I don't want to leave you". Kim said. "But I need to do this, if I don't I'll never forgive myself for letting this opportunity just go". Kim told him as tears began to roll softly down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm being selfish by not wanting you to go, I don't want you to go because I'll miss you, but I want you to go because I know how much you want this and how good you are". Rocky told her sitting next to the now seated Kim and wrapped both his arms around her. "Listen, lets just forget about it, we'll still see eachother all the time. Come on let's go downstairs, the guys are anting to take you out for a meal". Rocky then stood and offered her his hand and then they both walked down stairs.  
  
Ok I'm gonna leave it here. Now you have a choice - you can either vote for a quiet goodbye meal, a big party or a night out clubbing to say goodbye to Kim! You decide. PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	19. The wild night out and goodbyes!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal! Club WOW is also a club here in England that I have borrowed.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Rocky led Kim down the stairs and into the main room of the Dojo where everyone was sat waiting for her in their best clothes. They hadn't noticed her and Rocky walking in until they were stood next to them. Luckily if they had been planning anything they hadn't been talking about it. Zack had begun an argument between Aisha and Adam about who was the best martial artist and was sat next to Billy and Jason with a wide grin from ear to ear.  
  
"Zack, you causing trouble again". Kim asked making them all jump.  
  
"How'd you know it was me and not just a little lovers tiff"? Zack asked.  
  
"I can tell by the massive smirk on your face". Kim answered.  
  
"Girl are you gonna get your glad rags on or what"? Aisha asked ignoring the argument she and Adam had been having.  
  
"Why where we going"?  
  
"Out"! Came 5 replies as they all shoed her upstairs.  
  
Within 10 minutes she reappeared dressed in a strapless black dress and sandals with her hair in a tight bob. She walked through the doorway as Zack wolf whistled.  
  
"Tell me now if I'm too overdressed". Kim told them, then noticing Aisha was dressed in white halter neck dress.  
  
"Lets go guys". Zack said jumping up from the table and dancing his way out of the dojo excitedly.  
  
A taxi awaited them outside, obviously so that no one would have to drive. Jason leaned into the driver's window before any of them climbed in and whispered their destination. They all piled in and the taxi begun it's journey. In about 5 minutes the cab pulled up outside the nightclub known as Club WOW, the very first club they had gone to when they had been old enough.  
  
"You guys"! Kim climbed out and looked at the cheesy yet colorful sign remembering the very first time she and Aisha had come here when they were 16 on a youth evening. She could remember the conversation they had about how in two years time they could come here whenever they liked.  
  
They queued up and in nearly no time at all they were at the front of the queue. Kim, Trini and Aisha hit the dance floor immediately soon followed by Zack, who the ladies man he was begun dancing with them, attracting other girls to notice. When they had danced for about 6 songs they retired to the bar. Rocky, Adam and Jason where having a chugging contest timed and watched closely by Billy. Adam won.  
  
"Is that the best you guys can do"? Kim and Aisha challenged them when they had both glanced at Billy's watch.  
  
"Why you think you can do any better". Jason challenged them.  
  
"We bet you two rounds of tequila slammers that we can beat you". Aisha argued.  
  
"Fine by us". Rocky answered they're bet as Adam ordered another round. When they were all ready they each pulled a pint glass in front of them and stood at the bar waiting for Billy's say so.  
  
"GO"! Billy shouted as he watched his 5 friends guzzle the pints of beer. He secretly wanted the girls to win but he thought that one of the boys would beat them to it. He was proved wrong as Kim and Aisha slammed their glasses down nearly simultaneously, followed a quarter of a pint later by the guys.  
  
"What did you guys say. I think you owe us 2 rounds of tequila slammers". Aisha rubbed it in.  
  
An hour later Kim, Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Jason where absolutely wasted after many more chugging contests. Even Billy was on his way to being rat arsed. Zack and Trini had, had a few tequila slammer races and had won equally. Kim, Aisha, Zack and Trini jumped back onto the dance floor and began dancing wildly. A guy had come up behind Aisha and had asked her for her phone number. Her reply had been I think I'm taken in a very squeaky voice. The guy had walked away and returned 5 minutes later and begun trying to dance raunchily with Kim. She had pushed him away, until he came back for more. Zack had jumped in and pulled Kim further away. He soon got the message that none of these girls were to be messed with. Eventually Rocky, Adam, Billy and Jason joined their friends on the dance floor. At turned 2'0 clock they were thrown out from the club, all arm in arm and walking down the high street looking for a cab. Eventually Billy managed to flag one down and as they were running to get in it, Aisha, Kim and Trini all nearly fell making them giggle like naughty little schoolgirls.  
  
The next morning everyone was quiet and sipping ice cold water and holding the cool glasses to their heads. They had all ended up in Rocky and Kim's lounge, none returning home to their own beds.  
  
"What possessed you guys to take me out clubbing". Kim finally stood and retrieved as a pack of 16 aspirins and took two herself then handed them round.  
  
"If I knew that in never would have agreed to it". Rocky said before he threw two aspirins to the back of his throat.  
  
A few hours later Kim packed the last few items into her carry all and took a last glance around her home. The guys were waiting for her down stairs, giving her a little time to herself. She picked up her bag and shut the door behind her and made her way down the stairs were she met her friends. Unfortunately they all couldn't accompany her to the airport so her good- byes would have to be here. They had decided to close the Dojo during the afternoon until school let out. She walked in and placed her bag in the doorway.  
  
"All ready"? Rocky asked as he passed her as she nodded and went to put her bag in the car. She could see tears welling in Trini and Aisha's eyes already.  
  
"Don't yall start cryin' you'll start me going then". Kim walked up to them and hugged them. "I'll be back in a few weeks to help finalize thew details and stuff for your wedding, then after that it'll be another 3 weeks then you'll be getting married and I'm definitely coming back for that". Kim moved on to hug Adam and Aisha.  
  
"I'll be back for your birthday". Kim hugged Zack. In turn she each told everyone that she'd miss them all. Then they had a group hug as they watched the tearful Kim leave with Rocky. Aisha and Trini were condoling eachother as Kim ran back in.  
  
"I'm not dead you guys, I WILL be back". She shouted making them all laugh before running back outside.  
  
At the airport rocky walked in silence dreading the moment to come. He pushed the trolley with her 5 suitcases on to the check in where they were taken from her. He walked a few more steps to the gate before she turned to look at him.  
  
"Rocky, I've never loved you more than I do now. I want you to know that I'll never stop thinking about you and I'll ring every day". Kim huged him.  
  
"Kim, I love you more than anything else in the world. I'll miss you so, so much and I'll even come visit you when your settled". Rocky replied as he kissed her then gently pushed her in the direction of the gate. It killed him to see her cry as she walked to the entrance of the gate then turned and blew a kiss.  
So what do you think then! Please R&R! I'd like to thank ANDRECE for her review requesting that the gang should go clubbing. Thanks for that! 


	20. The letters and phone calls!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unless it doesn't sound original!!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
A week or so after Kim had settled in at her new home for the next 6 months, she wrote them all a letter.  
  
Hey guys, So I got here ok, I miss you guys so much but I've made a few friends here. I share a room with a girl my age called Dharma and she's new too so we've had a bit of fun trying to find our way around town which is more difficult than you can guess. Coach Schmidt is working me incredibly hard but I think its paying off already, he thinks within a month or so I could go to a big gymnastics competition just to get the feel of that kind of event. Some of the girls who have been here are a little snobby but most are quite friendly. Anyway I've got to go, I'm already 15 minutes late for the gym. LOVE TO YOU ALL. LOVE KIM  
  
Aisha replied to her letter as soon as they got it. They all had laughed at the fact that Kim never was on time for anything, she'd probably be late for her own funeral.  
  
Dear Kim, We all miss you like crazy too, Rocky has been trying to keep himself busy by trying to help teach your classes which is rather funny seeing him to angelic moves. Trini wants you to ring her because she's got some news for you- that's just before I forget. Adam and I have chosen where we want the wedding and reception. We are going to be having the wedding on the beach and then after that we are going to walk a little up the beach to the marina where a cruise boat will be waiting for the reception. I'm sure missing you especially when it comes to organising the wedding been as you are the group co-ordinator. WE ALL LOVE YOU TO BITS. LOVE THE GANG  
  
When Kim received the letter she quickly rung Trini thinking something was wrong. She dialled the number from memory and awaited the answer.  
  
"Hello". Came a cheerful response.  
  
"Trini, it's Kim, what's wrong"? Kim asked immediately.  
  
"Nothing what makes you ask that"?  
  
"Well Aisha said I had to ring you"!  
  
"Oh yeah that. Kim I'm 3 months pregnant". Trini said calmly.  
  
"Your what"!!! Kim screamed making everyone in the gym turn and look at her.  
  
"I'm 3 months pregnant". Trini replied once more for her friend, laughing at her excentricness.  
  
"How"? Kim asked shocked at the news.  
  
"Well you know when you've got a boyfriend or husband".. Trini trailed off.  
  
"Very funny, Trini, I didn't think you were trying for kids were you".  
  
"No". Trini replied. After a half an hour conversation Kim could hear Coach Schmidt shouting her and she thought he would be a little annoyed at the fact that she had been speaking to her friend in another state on his office phone for more than half an hour. She quickly said her goodbyes to Trini and went and apologised to the Coach. A week later the gang received another letter, it didn't seem as upbeat as the first week but she seemed happy enough.  
  
Hey guys! I've been working really hard recently, I seem to almost live at the gym at the moment. I have really settled into the work though now and Dharma and me are getting on brilliantly. I'm hoping to be coming home though in a few weeks and can't wait to see yall again. I'm sorry I have to leave it there, if I write anymore I'll miss the last post. I miss yall loads. LUV KIM  
  
Dear Kim, So what kind of things have you been doing in the gym? When you come home we need to get together and finish organising my wedding. I'm really missing your help, there's only been Trini that's been helping me, Adam is crap when it comes to organising classy things. Rocky's pretty worried about you because he's been ringing you and every time your not home. In fact we all are. Please ring him otherwise he'll drive us all round the bend. LOVE THE GUYS  
  
One night Kim and Dharma were relaxing in their room when the phone rang. Dharma reached over and pulled the receiver off its hook idly.  
  
"Hello"?  
  
"Hi, is Kimberly Hart there please"?  
  
"Yeah hang on a sec"! Dharma replied as she threw the receiver onto Kim's bed then left the room to give Kim some privacy.  
  
"Hello". Kim spoke into the phone.  
  
"Kim. God am I glad I've finally got hold of you".  
  
"Rocky, I'm sorry, I was gonna ring you later, I've just been really busy, you wouldn't believe how hard the Coach is working us". Kim apologised.  
  
"Its ok, I was just worried about you. I miss you".  
  
"I know, I miss you too, being away from you is the hardest thing I've done".  
  
"When you coming home for the week"?  
  
"I dunno, probably in a few weeks time, the wait will be worth it. How's my classes going, Aisha told me that you were taking a few". Kim giggled slightly at the thought of Rocky trying to teach gymnastics.  
  
"They aren't going too bad, some of the girls have dropped out until you come back. But all in all I think in a few months time I could enter a gymnastics competition". Rocky laughed.  
  
They talked for ages, even Dharma had to come back into the room to go to bed. Eventually Kim had to say goodnight because she was supposed to be at the gym by 5. Rocky hated saying goodnight, he just wanted to listen to her talk for the rest of the night.  
  
So I know its short but what can ya do lol! Please R&R!!! 


	21. I'm home!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless it sounds unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
A few letters had been sent and received by the gang to Kim over the last 5 months, each letter they received from Kim the more she said about her coming home in a few weeks time. Some letters seemed really upbeat but others sounded as though she was down. They all put it down to what time she wrote the letter and how tired she was.  
  
One lunchtime the Dojo was pretty empty. Rocky and Adam were sat at a table going over the books with Billy's eagle eye overseeing them while Trini and Aisha chatting to Ernie about different things, mainly the wedding. None noticed when a person walked in. That was until she dropped the hefty bag with a bang.  
  
"Well this is some welcome home party". The figure pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head.  
  
"KIM". Aisha looked up and ran to greet her friend soon followed by everyone else.  
  
"In the flesh". Kim hugged each in turn, leaving rocky while last and gave him a hug and kiss.  
  
"What you doin' home". Aisha asked when everyone had greeted her.  
  
"Well, I said to myself 'Kim you need a break', also I thought you'd need my expertise with planning the wedding". Kim laughed. "Hey Ernie, how's bout a strawberry and kiwi smoothie". She walked up to her old friend and gave him a hug.  
  
"We sure do, He's no use". Aisha answered as she nudge Adam.  
  
"God, look at you, your so big". Kim put her hands round Trini's large stomach.  
  
"Yep, 6 months". Trini informed her.  
  
"Boy/girl"?  
  
"We decided not to find out until the birth. But we have chosen some names". Trini said sitting with Aisha and Kim.  
  
"And"?  
  
"Tirek or Taj if it's a boy and Nicole or Summer if it's a girl".  
  
"And what's wrong with Kimberly"? Kim joked.  
  
"There's only room for one Kimberly". Trini joked back.  
  
"And Sha, how far have you got with the wedding plans"?  
  
"Not far. We've got the bookings for the ceremony and reception done, all the invitations have been sent and returned. That's it. We left the dresses until you came home. So we can sort them out while you're here". Aisha informed her.  
  
"Later that evening, Kim and Rocky had disappeared off upstairs to their apartment. Adam was finishing his last lesson and Aisha and Trini were making dinner for everyone bar Kim and Rocky, who they suspected needed to be alone.  
  
"Was it me or does Kim look different to you"? Trini passed Aisha some ingredients from the fridge.  
  
"Yeah she looks, slightly thinner and more tanned, but I suppose it's from all the work. I think the biggest change is her attitude and stuff". Aisha replied recalling an earlier conversation about the work she was doing.  
  
"Maybe. It's probably because she's tired and doesn't really want to talk about Florida while she's on holiday from it". Trini told her.  
  
Rocky sat next to Kim and passed her the mug or coffee which he had just made. She gently took a sip checking the heat at the same time. Rocky watched her do this intently. He had often watched her. He knew that after taking a sip she would put the mug on the coffee table and then curl her legs underneath her. She did. He smiled slightly to himself.  
  
"What you smiling at"? Kim looked sweetly at him.  
  
"Nothin', just thinking bout how much I love you". He answered as he rested his arm on the back of the sofa an stroked her hair softly.  
  
"I love you too". She leant forward and brushed his lips with hers. Then he pulled her into a hug and they sat like that for a while until she fell asleep when he carried her into the bedroom and pulled the covers over her, then wandered next door to the others.  
  
"Hey guys, anythin' left to eat"? Rocky walked in making everyone jump.  
  
"Sure, in the kitchen, Where's Kim"? Adam said looking at his lone friend.  
  
"She fell asleep". Rocky picked up the massive bowl of lasagne up off the side board and a fork before sitting in the empty chair. "I think something's up though. Her eyes are all tired looking and she's quieter than usual".  
  
"It's probably because she is tired. She'll have done her gym work then got straight on a plane to here". Trini excused her best friends behaviour even though she had doubts of her own. She knew she would have to talk to her about it.  
  
The next morning, everyone was up early enough to open up the Dojo, everyone that was except for Kim, who hadn't stirred all night according to Rocky. Even Zack or Jason had heard anything from her. Trini and Aisha yet again put it down to tiredness. Later that day Kim arose, looking slightly better for the sleep. She even managed to teach one of her more experienced classes.  
  
So what do you think. I had a sudden urge to write another chapter. I'd like you to help me choose the names for Trini and Billy's baby out of the ones in this chapter! Please R&R! 


	22. Best friends have a chat!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unless if it sounds unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Early the next morning, Kim awoke quite early. She turned and looked at Rocky. He was in a deep sleep with his left arm slung over her. She gently lifted his arm and crawled from the bed, replacing his arm on the mattress where she had been laid. As she did so, she glanced at the bedside clock. 5'oclock. She'd be up now and on her way to the gym if she were in Florida. She wandered through the apartment and into the kitchen. She made a pot of coffee, then poured a mug full and sat in the comfy chair placed by the veranda. She stared out at the city. Street lights were just glowing gently, some turning off as the morning sun arose. She couldn't fight the temptation to open the doors and stand outside. Just as se leaned onto the wall, she heard the vague sounding of a door shutting gently. She turned to see if there was anyone around. No-one. She quickly decided it was probably Aisha tidying up.  
  
"Huh hum".  
  
"Jase. Sorry did I wake you"? Kim turned her head to see her long time friend stood at the doorway.  
  
"Nah, I was awake".  
  
"You awake at 5 in the morning. You feeling ok"?  
  
"First time for everything". He laughed gently as he leaned on the wall beside her. "What you doin' up"?  
  
"Suppose habit, I'd be up now and probably warming up at the gym now".  
  
"Kim, is something bothering you, ever since you came home, you don't seem to be the same old Kim"?  
  
"Yeah. What would you say if I told you, that I wanted to pack up and come home "Kim looked at Jason, watching for the tell tale signs of him lying.  
  
"I'd tell you its your choice, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do".  
  
"Then why do I feel as though I'm letting everyone down. I tried to talk to my mom about it, but she told me I'd be stupid to give up this opportunity to get out of this rinky dink town. It's as though she's telling me what I should do".  
  
"Well what does Kim want to do"?  
  
"I want to stay but I want to come home. I never did, never will think of this place as a rinky dink town. This place is MY home".  
  
"Well, why not stay in Florida for a few more months. Work towards the Pan Global's, if your still not happy, come home".  
  
"Why do you always seem to be able to put things in prospective for me". Kim hugged him, knowing deep inside that he was right.  
  
"Well. It was about time I helped you out, you've rescued me from myself so many times, it was about time for repayment". Jason hugged back. Then they both walked back inside.  
  
After a quick bite to eat, they both decided that it was pointless just sitting around and that they might as well go downstairs and clear up a little. They quickly went and got dressed. Kim had the urge to slip into her gym clothes. By the time they were downstairs it had turned 6.45. Aisha would probably be up soon and demand to know why she wasn't the first up as she usually was.  
  
"Didn't you ever have doubts when you went to the Peace conference"? Kim asked as she passed a handful of glasses over the counter to Jason who was filling the dish washer.  
  
"Oh, yeah millions of times, I missed you and Billy, I felt responsible because we had left you with 3 new rangers who had never had any experience. I was worried about you landing on your feet when your mom and dad split, but I knew what I was doing was important and that you'd call if you needed me, or in your case been as your as stubborn as hell, Billy would call".  
  
"Okay, I think we're all tidy, lets have some fun. Whats the point of having gym when you don't use it". Kim laughed as she glanced around the room for anymore dirty dishes. "Right I think its about time I taught you a little gymnastics, you've taught me enough karate to last a life time. Now its my turn". Kim continued to laugh.  
  
"Hey, I'll have you know, Rocky's taught me how to a pretty good piroette". Jason laughed as he slung his arm across her shoulders as they walked to the main floor.  
  
"Oh, I can just see you in a tutu". Kim laughed even harder as she stepped onto the floor and begun a few flips to warm up.  
  
"I think I'll just watch". Jason stood to the side and watched his 'sister' do what she did best.  
  
Kim begun with simple moves to warm up, as soon as she felt her joints loosen and her muscles tighten she bean much more complicated moves such as flip into midair splits back into a handstand.  
  
"God, does she know how good she is". Jason thought. Although most moves he had seen her do before, some he had seen but she had never really nailed them the way she was doing now. He couldn't help but look at her proudly. She was his little sister and he was prouder than he had ever been of her. Out of all his best friends, he was more proud of her than any. She had aimed for something and he knew she was going to achieve it.  
  
So what do you think. I still need your thoughts on what Trini and Billy's baby should be called - even if you think the names supplied need changing. Please R&R! 


End file.
